World's Finest
by Commando Fernando
Summary: Dr. Wily is back in action and a mysterious robot who calls himself Break Man has appear to turn the tide against our heroes. Can Mega Man and Gundam put aside their differences and work together against this new threat or will the world finally fall into the hands of Dr. Wily? *Sequel to White Beginning* (Now Rewritten)
1. First Impressions

**Whenever I feel down, I lose the will to write but there was this one picture on deviantArt where Mega Man is dressed up like RX 78-2 Gundam and it's made by MegaRyan104. It took one look and it inspired me to keep on writing and reminds me why I want to write. I wanted to show my love for both of these series and I want to be able to complete that love by writing stories based on them. **

**Now that's out of the way, let's get this party started.**

***I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam or Mega Man***

* * *

Chapter 1: First Impressions

It had been three months since Dr. Wily's attack on Mega City and both humans and robots have been hard at work repairing the damages that was brought upon them. Meanwhile, news spread about the new robot that had single handedly defeated Dr. Wily's forces. Apparently he was called Gundam and was created by Tem Ray. Reporters crowded around Tem's house trying to get an interview. Tem was out in front dressed in a white dress shirt and pants, trying to answer questions as best as he could but the reporters kept firing question after question making it difficult.

"Does this mean you've returned to robotics?"

"Is Gundam a threat to national security?"

"What makes Gundam special than other robots?"

"I assure you Gundam is not a threat and I can only answer one question at a time." said Tem.

Plum walked up to Tem and hold up a microphone while her assistant Ripot floated behind her holding a camera. "How do we even know if Gundam is a robot? What if it's just someone in some advanced suit of armor?"

Tem smiled. "Gundam is a real robot that I can tell you but someone in a suit of armor... You know that sounds like an idea I would love to look into in the future. Now if you excuse me, I have to take my nap now so good bye everyone." Tem quickly opened the door and hurried inside before the reporters tried to get him to answer more questions. He grabbed a table and pushed it against the door so no one could get in.

Exhausted, Tem sat down on his chair and closed his eyes. But he then felt something close by and turned around to see Haro right up in his face.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed. As he jumped up from his chair, Tem didn't see the box that was sitting in front of him and ended up tripping over it.

"Are you all right? Are you all right?" Haro innocently asked.

Tem sat up and rubbed his head. "Does it look like I'm all right?"

"Yes. Yes."

Tem stood up and went down to the basement. He went over to the computer where it pulled up a video feed showing Gundam flying around the city.

"How does it look down there Amuro?"

"Seeing a lot of damages here but thankfully it's not as serious. Did anything happen back at home?"

"Other then reporters at my doorstep, no."

"Wait as in news reporters? Since when did that happen?" said Gundam.

"You're getting popular these days Amuro, why else?" said Tem.

"Don't get me wrong but all of this attention on me is making me uncomfortable."

"I can understand what you're feeling Amuro. The best advice I can give you is to not let them define who you are and to not get a big head "

"Yeah, imagine me with a big head. I looked super deformed!" Gundam laughed.

Gundam spun in the air before boosting the thrusters. allowing him to go even faster before flying up. He went as high as he could before turning off his core booster, letting himself fall down. The ground was started to get closer with each second and Gundam placed his hands against his sides, making him fall faster. Just at the last moment, he landed perfectly on the ground making dust float away from him in a circle.

He slowly stood up and saw he was near a construction site where he saw a large red and black robot with a big lower jaw wearing some kind of hard hat on his head. It was instructing smaller robots wearing similar hats with a green cross in front with pickaxes in their hands.

Some were driving bulldozers and cranes while others picking away at the ground. Human workers were around in blue work uniforms, helping out the robots with the construction. Gundam felt something bump into his leg and looked down to see a small robot with a similar hard hat. It had big blue eyes and a mouth with bolts on the sides of its head and yellow boots.

"Oh sorry to be in your way." said Gundam. He moved out of the way, letting the robot go to wherever he needed to be.

"Don't worry about Mets." Gundam turned to see the same robot who had been giving orders earlier now behind him. "They're smart enough to move around stuff even if it's blocking their path."

The robot held out a hand. "Name's Guts Man."

Gundam held out his hand and shook Guts's hand. "Gundam but you can call me Amuro if you like."

"Amuro? You mean like the song?"

"Is something wrong with that?"

"No it's just that song is pretty popular these days."

"Oh, well I guess I should be honored to have a name like that."

"Here, why don't we go talk somewhere less crowded?" They both walked through the construction site until they made it to a barricade where cars were directed to another direction by a traffic sign.

"So you're the one in charge right?" said Gundam.

"Of course, I am the foreman after all, well for the robots here at least. Humans have a different foreman but still."

"But what do you do exactly?"

"I lift stuff that are too heavy for humans like this." Guts Man grabbed a rock that was twice the size of him and lifted it with one arm. Gundam's eyes widen at the sight and was even more surprised when Guts Man threw it away with ease.

"That was amazing!" Gundam exclaimed . "How much weight can you lift?"

"As long as it's under two tons," Guts flexed his arms. "I can lift almost everything."

Gundam looked behind Guts Man and saw Bomb Man along with another robot dressed in blue armor and wore a helmet of similar color. He had a blaster for his right arm and a dog in red armor was beside him wagging its tail. Guts Man turned to see what Gundam was looking at.

"Oh yeah Bomb and Time Man told me all about you when you guys worked together."

"Guts, who is that talking to Bomb Man?" Gundam asked.

"That's Mega Man." Guts answered.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that's Mega Man?"

"Yeah what did you expect? The mailman?"

"I thought he would be... taller." said Gundam.

Guts Man chuckled. "Don't let the size fool ya. He may not look the type but Mega Man there did stop Dr. Wily a year ago and beaten me and my brothers."

"You and Bomb Man are brothers?" said Gundam.

"Yeah, we were all built by Dr. Light including Mega Man." Guts replied.

Rush was looking around the area but then he noticed Gundam talking with Guts Man. He ran off towards Gundam, causing Mega Man to notice what was going on.

"Rush where're ya going?" Gundam thought it was strange that the dog was running toward his direction but before he could react, the dog pounced on him where he fell to the ground. Rush kept licking at Gundam's face while Gundam tried to get him off. Mega Man and Bomb Man hurried to where Rush was and Mega Man pulled him away from Gundam.

"I'm so sorry about that. Rush gets very excited when he meets new people." Gundam dusted off dirt from his body and stood up. When he looked up, he saw Mega Man trying to get Rush to stay in place.

"That's fine I guess." said Gundam.

"I'm Mega Man by the way."

"I know, heard all about you when I was out there." said Gundam.

"How's it going Gundam?" said Bomb Man as he patted Gundam's back.

"Hey Bomb Man. So what're you all doing here?" Gundam asked.

"Ah well, I'm helping out to clear any rubble the workmen missed and take down any old buildings that can't be used anymore." Bomb Man answered.

"That sounds just about right."

"I have to get back to work now but it was seeing you Gundam." Guts and Bomb Man walked away from the group leaving Gundam and Mega Man alone with each other. Silence surrounded the two robots, both waiting for the other to speak until Mega Man finally broke it.

"Say do you want to visit my place? I've actually been to your place before so it's only fair that I showed you mine."

"Sure, I'm fine with that. I don't have anything else so let's go." Gundam replied.

* * *

They had made to the countryside where fields of grass covered the entire area. Rush ran happily around, chasing butterflies whenever he spotted them.

"What were you and Bomb Man talking about anyway?" Gundam asked.

"Oh we were just talking about how things were going on with the repairs and stuff. Nothing special."

Gundam saw a house at the end of the path they were walking on. It was painted white and a blue roof covered the top. A fence surrounded the house and a red mailbox was near the door of the house while a forest was behind it. They went to the front door where Mega Man knocked on it.

"Hey Roll I'm back!" The door opened and a girl in a red dress was inside. She had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail in a green ribbon and wore red slippers. Gundam was surprised, he never thought that there was another robot living with Mega Man and she was very pretty.

"Oh Gundam, this is my sister Roll and Roll this is Gundam."

Roll smiled. "How are you?"

"Oh uh I'm fine th- thank you." Gundam stammered making Roll giggled and allowed them in.

It was all one big laboratory filled with computers and other electronics. Everything looked so futuristic and Gundam amazed at the sight. He walked around and found it fascinating that everything was like he stepped into one of those sci-fi shows Tem had watched. Mega Man transformed into his civilian form consisting of a blue shirt with white sleeves and black shorts.

Gundam was surprised at the sudden change of Mega Man. "Why are you like that?" asked Gundam.

"There's no need for me to stay in that form so I changed. Call me Rock if I'm like this"

"You can call me Amuro too if you like. Why does Roll live here with you?"

"She's my sister why else would she be here?"

"No, I just wanted to know that's all."

Roll walked up to Gundam and took his hand. "Here, want me to show you a tour of the place?"

"Uh sure." Gundam couldn't explain it but his head heating up for some reason.

Apparently she had brought him to another section of the house where there was a living room.

"I'm guessing Guts, Bomb and the rest live here right?" said Gundam.

"Yes and there's one robot I don't think you met yet." said Roll.

"Oh really and who will that be?" An explosion echoed around the house, causing it to shake. Gundam, Rock, and Roll ran to the source of the explosion and found Dr. Light and another robot covered in black soot. They were around a table overlooking what look like a giant circuit panel.

"Auto I thought the wires were all connected!" shouted Dr. Light.

"They did sir, I just can't understand how that even happen!" said Auto

Auto was a strange looking robot, he was painted green and yellow and had a heavy build to him. He had bolts sticking out from the sides of his head and a white lower jaw. His red eyes had spirals on them and what look like eyebrows above it. He had two red orbs on his chest and a handlebar below them.

"Oh well we'll just have to go back to the drawing board and see what we miss." Dr. Light dusted off most of the soot as best as he could and turned around to see the trio.

He smiled and walked over to Gundam. "Amuro how are you?"

"I'm fine but how did you know my name?"

"Your creator and I knew each other for a long time." Dr. Light replied.

"Creator? You mean my dad right?" said Gundam.

"You call Tem your father?"

"Why else would I call him that? Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with that at all." Dr. Light replied.

Rock never thought he would meet Gundam of all people but they were bound to meet each other in some way or another. The one thing that caught him off guard was how casual Gundam was like he wasn't even bothered with what happen three months ago. He was grateful that Gundam or as he called himself Amuro for saving Mega City but he was bothered by Gundam's violence toward his enemies.

Roll never tried to judge people before she really knew them but it was hard to believe that the same robot that saved them three months ago was so down to earth. She thought Gundam was violent and reckless but he wasn't now that she knew him better. Roll thought it was cute with the way he stammered when he talked to her. It would be nice if she and Gundam got to know each other more in the future.

Auto was excited that another hero was here in the same room as Rock. If only he got the courage to ask Gundam for his autograph but he was too scared to ask. He felt like he won the world's largest supply of E-tanks and he was going to try to enjoy every moment of it.

Gundam knew little of Mega Man and the only thing he did know about him was about what he did a year ago. But now that he met him face to face, Gundam thought he was a pretty cool guy so far. He also gave the impression that he acted like a boy scout and was the kind of person that didn't like fighting. Gundam had a feeling he was going to spend a lot of time with these people in the future.

* * *

**I felt like trash when I wrote the ending so I apologize if it was that bad. So how was the first chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? You decide.**

**Please favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you later.**


	2. Court Orders

***I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam or Mega Man***

* * *

Chapter 2: Court Orders

The doorbell ranged, interrupting Tem from drinking his green tea. Tem sighed and placed his cup down on a table next to him. He stood and walked to the door. He opened the door and a man with an green overcoat and a loose red tie was standing in front of him. He wore grey pants and brown dress shoes and had a frown on his face as if he didn't want to be here. His black hair was graying at the sides and in his left hand was a piece of paper.

"I didn't expect to see you here Officer Stern." said Tem.

"Relax, I'm not here to arrest you but to give you this." Stern reassured Tem and handed him the paper he was holding. "It's a court order and you can't weasel your way out of this one."

Tem looked at the paper and read it. When he was done, his face turn to disbelief and anger and hastily hand it back. "I am not letting that man set foot inside my house. Why is it they choose me to watch Wily?!"

"I don't like it as much as you do but this is not just any ordinary court order, this came straight from the Supreme Court!" Stern argued. "Wily pleaded he was a now changed man and promised to do good so they dropped all of the charges but only if he agreed to be under surveillance or house arrest as you would call it by people close to him and you can guess why they picked you."

"What kind of person would allow that happen?" asked Tem.

"Some rookie attorney named Phoenix Wright." Stern answered.

"They should've hire someone else like that one guy. What was his name, Miles Edgeworth?" said Tem. "Well, how long until he gets here?"

"In about four hours, I figure I give you a heads up beforehand." Stern gave back the court order and went back towards his car.

"You know, I never thought you of all people would tell someone like me especially if that someone was a robotics engineer." Tem yelled out.

Stern stopped walking and turned around to face Tem. "Let's just say this is my way of saying we're even after what you and your robot did for the city." He resumed walking and made it to his car where he climbed in and drove away leaving Tem alone in the porch.

He closed the door and walked back to his chair. Haro rolled into the room and bumped into Tem. He flapped his ears in excitement and bounced up and down.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Tem picked up his tea and drank it all down.

"I think we need to do some spring cleaning before our "guest" comes Haro but I need to make a phone call first. Tom needs to know about this."

* * *

Gundam had to admit, Rock's family was rather... interesting to meet. Cut Man kept making bad cutting puns to the point where Fire Man threatened to burn him if he didn't stop. Fire Man was surprisingly calm compared to his fire abilities which said a lot and Gundam respected that kind of robot. Time Man was still his old self even after three months. He had just come back from helping Guts and Bomb Man rebuild the city and didn't look happy.

Apparently Bomb Man had set off a bomb which not only cause a building to fall against another building but started off a chain reaction of buildings falling on each other like stacks of dominoes. Oil Man acted like everything in the world was fine and oil was the answer to everything. Elec Man tended to be too dramatic especially with the way he introduce himself by having lighting coming down from behind him. It was too much for the lights to handle and blacked out the entire house.

Gundam was caught off guard with how angry Dr. Light could get. How fast could an old man run especially when he's chasing a robot who had the power of electricity? Roll explained to him that Elec Man tended to be theatrical but he had a good heart. Ice Man was a pretty chill person though he gave a warning to stay away from Roll. He was very protective of her and Gundam respected that but he had a feeling that wasn't exactly what Ice Man was trying to imply.

Dr. Light was in his lab working on what looked like a giant circuit board when Tem's face appeared on the computer screen.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything but we need to talk now." said Tem who didn't sound happy.

"What's wrong Tem? You don't sound like your usual self." Light replied.

"If you count on having a psychopath living with you who's coming in about four hours then yes, I'm not my usual self."

Light stopped what he was doing and looked up to the screen. "Did something happen?"

"Wily is under house arrest and he's living with me. I have to watch him under the ruling of the Supreme Court ." said Tem.

"Really? That's quite the shocker." said Light. His face was trying to look surprised at the fact making Tem suspicious.

"What's with that look? You look like you have something to hide."

"It's nothing Tem, you're just imagining things." Light defended himself.

"Well how's that little project of yours going on? Project Gamma as you called it." said Tem.

"Everything is going fine, Auto and I had to rebuild the circuit board when we messed up and made a circuit panel instead. Once we install it in Gamma's head, everything should be ready for Gamma's unveiling tomorrow. Amuro is here by the way if you want to talk to him."

"No it's fine, Amuro needs to spend time with others like him. He has to after what happen three months ago."

"Are you afraid that something may happen to him?" asked Dr. Light.

"I did tell you that he was incomplete at the time and I'm worried that he might've relished in the concept of violence when he was out there. He was practically born on that day and with a child's mindset no less."

"But look at how everything turned out Tem, you still have a chance to teach him the good things in life. He's not that gone yet so don't let it upset you."

Tem nodded and took off his glasses to clean them. "I have to get the house cleaned up for Wily when he arrives so I have to go."

"Do you want Amuro to be there with you?" asked Dr. Light

"I'm not sure if he would like the idea of having a mad scientist living next to him."

"Really? I thought he already has." Tem rolled his eyes and cut off the transmission leaving a blank screen.

* * *

_Mega City_

A robot was standing on top of a giant skyscraper overlooking the entire city. He was dressed in grey and wore red armor gloves and boots. Around his waist was a red belt and where his left hand should be was a blaster. An oval shaped shield with a red trim around it was on his back. The red helmet he wore had white paint around the black visor until it came to a singular point on the forehead and a mask covered his face. His yellow scarf was flowing in the wind and he stood with his arms crossed admiring the view of the city.

"Of all the places I had to go to, it had to be this one." He said as he turned around and began walking away while whistling a familiar tune. It was nice to be home after all.

* * *

**I promise that the next chapter will be exciting and longer so hopefully this satisfy you for now.**

**Please review, favorite, or follow and I will see you later.**


	3. Reasons

**Sorry for the long absent everyone, I blame all of that on Brave Frontier. So to make up for it, this chapter will be longer.**

***I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam or Megaman***

* * *

Chapter 3: Reasons

"Do you really have to go so soon Amuro?" Roll asked as she stood next to Rock with Gundam in front of them.

"I have to go home sooner or later and beside I can always come back later." Gundam replied.

"You're always welcome to come back Amuro. Don't be a stranger." said Rock. Gundam nodded and turned on his thrusters and flied away.

Roll looked at her brother. "He wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Yeah, me too." Rock replied as he looked on.

"Maybe we ought to pay Amuro some visits of our own so he doesn't always have to come here." said Roll.

Rock raised an eyebrow and smiled. "And why would we do that unless maybe you like Amuro hmmm?" Roll blushed and proceeded to whack Rock in the head with her broom.

"I hardly know him and here you are accusing me of having a crush on him already!?" She shouted. This caused Rock to laughed making Roll chase him through the fields of grass.

* * *

Gundam made it to the house and opened the door. "Hey Dad I'm ho-" He froze in mid sentence when he saw Dr. Wily standing in front of him frozen as well while carrying boxes. If Gundam had a brain, it would've shut down as the man who tried to take over the world was inside his home, his own home as if he was just moving in. There was nothing but silence between the two and Gundam made the first move by raising a beam saber to Wily's face.

"What the heck are you doing here!?" Gundam growled.

Wily smiled and laughed. "Well what does it look like Gundam? Me moving inside your house not up to your taste? Bwahahahahaha!" Gundam was about to let his anger out at the mad scientist when Tem walked in between the two.

"Could you please put that away Amuro? You know you're not supposed to use your weapons inside the house." said Tem.

"But Dad that's Dr. Wily right there! Why is he here!?" Gundam yelled.

"So you let the living weapon call you that Tem? I didn't know you were that desperate for a child of your own."

Tem's face showed no emotion at Dr. Wily's comment and turned to face him. "You may be here under court orders here Wily but this is my house and I won't tolerate any of your crap while I'm here." He said calmly and Gundam felt a sense of tension between the two men. Dr. Wily huffed and walked away up the stairs still carrying his boxes.

Tem faced Gundam and placed his hands on Gundam's shoulders. "I know you have a lot of questions Amuro but please try to bear with it okay?" He said with an exhausted tone. Gundam hesitantly nodded and went to the living room where Haro was watching a show about robots that can transform into different vehicles.

"So Haro how was your day?" Gundam asked.

"Fun! Fun!" Haro shouted with glee.

"Really? I had fun too while it lasted..."

* * *

_Dr. Wily's Castle_

Break Man walked around the abandoned castle, surveying the damage done to them three moths ago. Break Man whistled as he passed through broken corpses of Sniper Joes. Gundam did not mess around and Break Man made a note not to underestimate him as well as his "brother". It was hard to believe that the castle was still standing even after all it went through but Break Man didn't care as long as what he was searching was still intact.

He made it to the hangar where unfinished projects of Dr. Wily still lay. He passed through the machinery and reached his destination. A large metal capsule laid in front of him and he went to the side where a viewing window showed a face inside the capsule. Break Man punched in numbers on a number pad on the side and gas hissed out from the capsule as it began to open.

As the top of the capsule slowly rise up, Break Man saw in front of him a dark blue robot with white shoulder pads and kneecaps. It looked like a ninja and what look like a shuriken on its forehead. A yellow sash was around its body and at first nothing happened but then it opened its eyes revealing a red color in them. It sat up and looked around its surroundings before looking at Break Man.

"Where... am I?" asked the robot.

"You're at Dr. Wily's Castle." Break Man answered.

"Dr. Wily...? Castle?" It said as it then stood up.

"Your serial number is DWN-024 or as the good doctor prefer Shadow Man." said Break Man.

"Shadow Man..." said the robot.

"My name is Break Man and right now we have an important mission from Dr. Wily."

"Mission?" said Shadow Man.

"Yes but before we could do that, we need to destroy everything here so the humans can't use it against us." Break Man readied his blaster and was about to shoot before looking at Shadow Man.

"You got anything that's useful?" He asked. Shadow Man reached behind his back and took out a large shuriken.

"Is that all?" said Break Man. Shadow Man got out what looked like a handle to a sword and pressed a button making a beam saber appear.

Break Man smiled under his mask. "That's something you don't see every day."

* * *

_Tem's House_

"So are you going to answer everything?" said Gundam who was sitting down at the kitchen table with Tem across from him.

"Yes, I think you have the right to know since this also involves you of all people."

"Ok so why is Dr. Wily living with us?" asked Gundam.

"Wily is sentenced to house arrest and they needed someone close to him to watch over him as a precaution."

"But why us?"

"Because I'm the closest thing he has to a family." Tem answered. Gundam's eyes widened at the idea of his dad being related to Wily of all people.

"Wha- but how?! There's no way right!? Th- there's no way that guy is family to you right!? T- to me right!?" Gundam stuttered but Tem only nodded making Gundam at a loss for words.

"I'm not exactly blood related to Wily but my wife was related to him." Gundam then look at Tem confused at the word. "Wife? What is a wife?" Tem got up from his seat and went to grab a picture from the living room. He then showed it to Gundam who recognized the woman in the picture as the same one who was in Dr. Wily's picture.

"Her name was Kamaria and she's Dr. Wily's niece. She would've been your mom if she was still around."

"Hey I know her. She was in a photo Dr. Wily had when I stopped him." said Gundam.

Tem was surprised and raised his eyebrows in response. "Really? I'm not surprised."

"So what happened to her?" asked Gundam. "Where is she now?"

Tem was silent for a moment before answering. "She... passed away a long time ago."

"Oh." Gundam looked down.

"But I bet if she was still alive today, she would've loved the idea of meeting you." Tem smiled.

"Really? I would've like to meet her too." Gundam replied

Unbeknownst to them, Dr. Wily stood near the doorway where they couldn't see him. He quietly walked away as a memory slowly came back to him.

* * *

_Dr. Wily was younger and his grey hair was tied in a ponytail_. _He still had his mustache and __was hard at work, writing down schematics when he suddenly felt something bump into him and wrapped around_ _his neck. Wily turned his head around to see a young girl with brown hair and she had on the biggest smile on her face. She giggled making Wily crack a smile._

_"And who is this little automaton?" He playfully ask making the girl giggle more. Wily grabbed her up and toss her up in the air making her laugh even harder. Wily put her down and crouched down to meet her height. She was wearing a pink shirt with white shorts and her brown hair had a white bow on top._

_ "Uncle Wily is a little busy okay Kamaria? I promise we'll go out but I need to finish my work for my job. Can you do that for me?" _

_Kamaria nodded. "Ok, I'll be a good girl and wait for you."_

* * *

Dr. Wily brushed off the memory as soon as he reached his room. He couldn't allow himself to be emotionally distracted at a time like this, not when he was so close to figuring out what was Light's secret project. He pulled out a communicator and radioed in on a frequency.

"This is Wily, report in Break Man." The communicator made beeping noises until a voice responded.

"Yeah what's up doc?" said Break Man.

"How is everything on your side?" Dr. Wily asked.

Break Man was up on a cliff with Shadow Man behind him looking Wily Castle which was now in flames.

"Wily Castle has been destroyed and I made a new friend. Say hi to the doctor Shadow Man." Break Man tried to hand the communicator over to him but Shadow Man was too lost in his thoughts to even know what was going on.

"Well Shadow Man is just a little too shy at the moment so any luck with your side?"

"Nothing so far. I need to win more of their trust before we can proceed any further. In the meantime I need you and Shadow Man to go investigate a place that might be of interest to me."

"What kind of place?" Break Man asked.

"Lanfront Ruins. It's supposed to be deep within the Amazon jungle and there had been reports of strange energies from the area. Go find out what's going on and be careful, there is also reports of an electromagnetic field that can disable you if you go too near."

"Right, got it doc and say hi to "Dad" for me." The transmission was cut off and Break Man put away the communicator.

"So Shadow Man, you ready to see the world?" Shadow Man gave only a silent stare and Break Man shrugged his shoulders before walking away. Shadow Man looked back at the burning castle before doing the same and followed Break Man for their new mission.

* * *

**Please review, favorite, or follow and I'll see you later!**


	4. Cooperation

***I don't own Mega Man or Mobile Suit Gundam***

* * *

Chapter 4: Cooperation

The next day, Gundam and Tem were invited over to Dr. Light's house for a party and strangely enough Dr. Wily as well despite his house arrest. For some reason, he was allowed to go with the two and it was really awkward when people started staring at them and whispered among themselves as they made their way to the party.

Everyone's reactions didn't help when almost all of the Robot Masters had to be stopped from going at Dr. Wily. Decorations were placed all around the inside of the house and a table had refreshments for both humans and robots. Gundam enjoyed himself by chatting with the other Robot Masters and Tem was talking with Dr. Light while Dr. Wily stood in the corner watching the festivities, occasionally looking inside his lab coat.

"Did you have anything to do with this Thomas? With Wily being under my house?" Tem asked.

"If I tell you yes, will you hear me out Tem?" Dr. Light answered.

"Why would I? After all, I have both a robot that can take down an army and an evil in-law with me so yes give me reason why I should."

Dr. Light looked over at Wily who looked bored at the party and Gundam who was having a fun time. "I believe Wily deserves a second chance and he should be given the benefit of the doubt. I requested to the court that I needed his help with a project of mine and they agreed as long as he was under supervision."

"So you picked the only family he has left to watch him while you do who knows what."

"It is long overdue for you two to make amends with each other. I knew Albert back then and I know there is still some good in him left."

Tem looked shocked at Dr. Light's statement. "You expect me to believe there's some good in him after all we had been through!? Are you still blind to what happened when he tried to take over the world twice!? Tem's voice rose and Roll looked over to see what was going on. Dr. Light smiled to assure everything was all right and Roll then hesitantly went back to the party.

"Please don't let that temper ruin the party Tem. This isn't what I imagined for you to react." Dr. Light sighed.

"Not everyone thinks like you do Thomas, always thinking about the goodness in people and how everything can be worked without pulling punches." said Tem.

"At least try to forgive him for Kamaria's sake. She wouldn't want you two to be like this anyway."

"Don't pull that card out on me Tom. I know perfectly well what she wants but I'm not exactly a forgivable person like you." Both men felled into silence until Dr. Light broke it.

"I plan to reveal my project two days from now to the public. I was hoping you might be there."

"Sorry but I can't make it."

Dr. Light looked puzzled. "Why not?"

"I need to go somewhere, a vacation so to speak. I'm leaving the day before your presentation and I need you to take care of Amuro for me." Tem answered.

"But where exactly are you going?" Dr. Light asked.

"Oh I'm going to Switzerland. I'm just going to see the Swiss Alps there and I got business to take care of."

Tem looked back at Gundam. "Maybe one day I can take him when he's ready."

"Well you might be able to, sooner than you think." said Dr. Light.

* * *

_Somewhere high above the Amazon Rainforest_

Andre was having a great day for his first piloting gig. He was dressed in a Hawaiian floral pattern shirt and white pants with a pair of aviator goggles on his head. He had just opened his sightseeing business and his first customers happened to be robots who threatened him to fly them over to a specific area. It was certainly a great day indeed. He looked behind him to see his passengers sitting down on the bench. The red one with the mask had his arms crossed while the taller blue ninja robot was staring off into space.

What seemed like an eternity for Andre finally ended when the red robot stood up and nodded to his partner.

"This is where we need to be!" He shouted over the plane's engines.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Andre shouted as the red robot opened the door causing air to rush inside.

"Improvising!" Then the red robot did something that Andre never thought he would see, he jumped.

"Was he wearing a parachute?" said Andre.

"No, he didn't" The ninja followed suit and also jumped. Andre began to turn around the plane and started head back to the runway. "I really need a pina colada after this."

* * *

_Break Man's Point of View_

The air was rushing around my body and the trees were starting to get closer and closer. I did what any human did when they skydive, I laughed. My partner was behind me and it's a shame he didn't have any emotions installed, he was really missing out on everything. I took out my shield and held it in front of me as I crashed through the trees. Leaves brushed through my face but I ignore it and immediately as I readied myself and landed in a crouching position. I stood up slowly so I didn't risk any damages inside my body and Shadow Man grabbed a branch with both of his hands and propel himself forward doing a flip in mid-air and landed perfectly on his feet.

"Show off." I grunted and Shadow Man began to walk, ignoring my comment. So the good old doctor decided to send me and an emotionless assassin robot to the dark depths of the jungle. Meanwhile my partner was hacking away at vines blocking our way with his beam saber and I was kinda curious about that. I thought that other robot Gundam as he was called was the only one who had a weapon like that but maybe there's more to Shadow Man than I thought. What's next, a random force field popping out of nowhere?

And thanks to my train of thought, a force field did pop up. Shadow Man stopped what he was doing before his saber almost hit it. I walked up next to him and the force field hummed with energy and I saw electricity coursing all across it.

"What do you think is behind it?" I asked.

"I don't know but it is clear we can't enter. This is clearly designed as an electromagnetic field and it will shut down anything electronic." Shadow Man replied.

"How did you know exactly what this was? You were barely activated and suddenly here you are knowing things before you even woke up." I questioned.

"I... do not know but it seems familiar to me." All of a sudden, a small sphere came out of nowhere and looked at us while it was inside the force field. It was all white with what looked like a red eye in front of it. I raised my blaster at it, ready to shoot but then a blue light came out from its eye and shone it at Shadow Man. It was scanning at him and once it was done, its eye went on and off with its light. The force field then opened up a hole big enough for Shadow Man to go in.

Shadow Man looked at me wondering what to do now and I simply nod at him to go on. When I tried to follow, the sphere got in front of me and what look like a laser coming out from under it. It aimed at me and was about to shoot until Shadow Man blocked it from me.

"He's a friend." He said and the sphere paused before putting away the laser and flied off.

"Thanks." I sighed and Shadow nodded back. We didn't see more of that weird sphere but I had a feeling that we were being watched. We went past ruined buildings the humans must have made from long ago and the whole place look like a war broke out. There was something weird about it like how did one of the buildings have a huge hole on the side as if a laser blast did it or metal scattered around the area despite people not knowing of metals at the time.

_'Well gang, it looks like we got another mystery on our hands.' _I thought.

"So you have no clue on how that little robot knows you right?" I said trying to break the silence.

"No, it is just as I said before, I have no clue on how or why."

"Just what kind of hole did Wily dug you out of?"

"Perhaps it's better to ask the doctor himself." said Shadow.

We kept on walking until we made to a temple that looked like it hadn't aged as if it was finished on the day it was completed. What was going on with this place and how is Shadow Man involved in this? I wanted answers but for now it was better for me and Shadow Man to head back and come back with more firepower just in case. Even for me, this place was dangerous and I had a really bad feeling about this.

"I think we gathered enough data here Shadow Man, want to head back?" I asked. Shadow Man was too busy to answer my question because he was too busy staring at the temple. I snapped my fingers at his face and he came out of his trance.

"Sorry what do you say?" He said.

"The mission's over. Let's head back before any trouble comes our way." I mumbled.

* * *

Break Man was walking away and Shadow Man began to follow until he heard a voice.

"Spiegel..." Shadow Man immediately got out his giant shuriken and looked around trying to find the source of the voice. He looked around one more time before looking back at the temple.

_'What was that?' _Shadow Man pondered before turning around and walking away.

* * *

**Omake: The Club**

**Proto Man was sitting in a chair in a room where everything was dark except for a light that hung over a table. A figure sat across from the table in the shadows. "You have all the requirements needed to join: You wore a mask, you have a sense of mystery, you're related to a female lead which in your case Roll, and you get bonus points for being in red. But why should we let you join?" Proto Man smiled. "I figure it would be fun being with people who can understand me for who I am." The figure stood up and walked over. "Really? and what makes you so sure?"**

**"The world needs people like us, those that can go on roads that nobody would dare cross. You of all people should know that by now." The figure step out into the light revealing himself. The man wore red with white boots and gloves. He had a white belt around his waist and a side arm was on his side. A short black cape with gold symbols was wrapped around his chest and the most distinguishing feature was the mask he wore on his head. It was a white helmet with horns out in the front and a visor was in front of his eyes.**

**"I have a feeling we'll be good friends with you Proto." He extended out a hand which Proto Man took and shook hands. "Happy to be of service Char."**

* * *

**So the story is going to get some action soon and I can't wait for that to come. Please favorite, follow, and review and I will see you later!**


	5. The Unveiling

***I don't own Mega Man or Mobile Suit Gundam***

* * *

Chapter 5: The Unveiling

"So how long will you be gone Dad?" Gundam asked while Tem was carrying luggage filled with clothes and necessities. He was wearing a blue and orange jacket with black shoulder pads and blue jeans.

Tem put down his heavy luggage and placed a hand on Gundam's shoulder. "I say about a week or so depending on how fast I can finish my business. Besides you get to have fun playing with Rock and the others." Tem replied.

"How come I can't go with you to Switzerland?"

"It's nothing really special but if you like, I can take you there one day."

"Really!?" Gundam excitedly shouted.

"Sure, how about after the A.R.T.S. show we'll go, what do you say?"

"That'll be awesome!" Gundam hugged Tem tightly causing him to be crushed under his creation's grip.

"Amuro," Tem gasped out. "I can't... breathe."

Gundam immediately stop hugging and Tem tried to catch his breath. "Oh sorry Dad, I didn't mean to do that!" Gundam apologized but Tem waved his hand.

"No it's fine Amuro, you just need to be careful with that strength of yours." He coughed.

"Would you hurry up and get out of here already!?" Dr. Wily shouted from upstairs.

"You shut up you old coot!" Gundam yelled angrily.

"Amuro, at least try to show some respect to him. He is our guest." said Tem.

"But you heard what he said, how come you're not going to do anything about it?" Gundam asked.

"I've learned to ignore his petty insults and I need you to do the same thing as well when I'm gone."

"But-" Gundam started to say something but Tem stopped him.

"No buts, I need you to be mature this time and ignore anything he might say whether it's an insult to me or others. He's just nothing more than a cranky old man anyhow."

Gundam looked down at the floor before raising it up nodding. "I will Dad."

"Good and I have to go now so take care of each other and please don't destroy the house." Tem picked up his luggage and walked out of the door.

"Bye bye! Bye bye!" Haro jumped up and down and Gundam waved his hand goodbye with Tem doing the same before getting into a cab where it drove away leaving the two robots alone.

"What to do? What to do?" Haro asked.

"I honestly don't know but you want to watch Pinocchio?" said Gundam.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Haro answered happily.

Dr. Wily watched from the window as he saw Tem leave the premises.

_'At least I won't have to worry about him now that he's gone.' _Wily thought. _'Break and Shadow Man should've reported back in by now.' _

His communicator rang just as he thought of it and answered. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry but our little trip to the jungle wasn't exactly the right spot for us send any messages to you especially with the ruins messing it up for us." said Break Man.

Wily raised an eyebrow. "The ruins are capable of scrambling radio waves?"

"Yeah, there were some pretty advanced technology from the looks of it. The place is also somehow friendly with Shadow Man. You mind explaining to me on how you found our little friend here and how come he has one of Gundam's weapons?"

Wily huffed at the robot's attitude. "If you insist, I found Shadow Man when I once took a trip to the Amazon back when I was younger. I found him broken and damaged lying on the jungle floor. I simply remodeled him to the form you see now. I added in a few upgrades but the sword was an added bonus when I found him."

Dr. Wily smiled. "It did help me solve a problem that I had with one of my future projects but that's another story for now."

"Humans like you frighten me every day." said Break Man.

"You're a robot Break Man, you're not supposed to understand what we humans feel or do and besides you don't have any emotions." Break Man went silent at Wily's words.

"How soon can you get here?" Wily asked.

"What's the big rush?"

"I have something for you do when you get back and bring Shadow Man, we might need him for the plan."

"So we're finally going to do it then?" said Break Man. "Yes and we will soon both get our revenge."

* * *

_Mega Man's House_

Rock was sitting under a tree when Dr. Light came up and sat down as well. "The last time I saw you sitting down under a tree like this was after you stop Dr. Wily a year ago. Are you bothered after what happened yesterday?" He asked his creation.

"I don't know Dr. Light. It's just really blew my mind that Dr. Wily is already out of jail. It's like in someway or another, he'll pop right back in my life." said Rock.

"Well, life is full of surprises Rock. You never know what's going to happen tomorrow or the day after it and so on. You just got to be ready for it no matter what."

Dr. Light looked to the sky. "It's really a nice day isn't it?"

Rock did the same and looked at the sky. "It sure is."

Dr. Light chuckled and stood up, checking his watch and saw that it was almost one o' clock. Light's face became alarmed and he ran back to the house.

"Oh dear we need to head over to Light Labs before the press gets there!"

"How much time do we have!?" Rock shouted, following him.

"In about thirty minutes at the speed we're going!"

Dr. Light slammed the door open, making Roll jump from the sudden noise.

"What's up doc?" said Elec Man.

"No time Elec Man, we all have to get to Light Labs soon before the press comes!" Dr. Light quickly gathered his notes and burst out of the house running at top speed towards the city. Auto had just came out of the workshop when he saw Dr. Light running.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

_Tem's House_

Gundam and Haro were watching a movie when Gundam heard the phone rang. He picked it up and answered. "Hello, who is this?" He asked.

"Amuro is that you?" said Roll.

"Oh, hello Roll." Gundam immediately sat up at the sound of her voice. "Why are you calling?"

"Are you coming over for Dr. Light's presentation? It'll be nice if you did."

"Sure I'll come. When do you want me to come?"

"You're gonna have to come **now** if you want to and you have to bring Dr. Wily with you."

"So either way I have to come right?" said Gundam.

"Yup." Roll answered.

"Okay I'll be there." said Gundam.

"See you then." The phone call ended and Gundam went up the stairs and knocked on Dr. Wily's room.

"Hey, we have to be at Light Labs like right now."

"Alright, just let me finish up something here." Wily's voice muffled through the door.

"I'll be waiting downstairs then." Gundam went down the stairs and Haro jumped up and down.

"We're going somewhere? We're going somewhere?"

Gundam nodded. "Looks like something big is happening at Light Labs Haro."

Dr. Wily appeared, straightening his lab coat and tie. "Let's go, hopefully it will be a short one."

* * *

_Light Labs_

Dr. Light was very nervous by the time the press arrived. Every reporter had come to see his presentation which was hidden behind a huge curtain. Rock and the rest were sitting in the front. Amuro had yet to appear with Dr. Wily and just when he thought of him, he came flying in carrying Dr. Wily by the hands.

_'You seem to be having a... fun time with your grandson Albert.' _Dr. Light sweatdropped at the sight of his colleague being carried while Haro was bouncing on Amuro's back who looked very annoyed. It caught the reporters attention and soon Dr. Wily and Amuro were being swarmed by the press once they landed on the ground. Haro managed to roll away from the chaos and jumped into Rock' lap who patted him in return.

After Amuro managed to get Dr. Wily to the stage intact, he sat down next to Rock and Guts Man who tried to pat him on the back but ended up using too much of his strength and slammed Amuro to the ground. Once everything calmed down, Dr. Light got up on the stage with Dr. Wily behind him. He went up to the microphone and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming here. I had a vision, a vision of a future where robots and humans can live with one another in peace. I do understand that there are those who think it is an impossible dream but it's only impossible if we let it be that way. I asked that Dr. Albert W. Wily help me to achieve that dream together despite his misdeeds." Wily looked surprised at Dr. Light's request and Dr. Light waved him over to come stand with him. The curtain then unraveled showing a massive robot and camera flashes started going off.

"Allow to introduce my latest project, Gamma. I have designed it with the purpose to help in world crisis and maintain peace. I only asked that Dr. Wily would help me." He held out his hand to Dr. Wily who despite some hesitation, shook hands with Dr. Light.

* * *

**Please favorite, follow, and review and I will see you all later!**


	6. The Heist

***I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam or Mega Man***

* * *

Chapter 6: The Heist

Gundam was awestruck at the size of the new robot. It was massive and painted blue in its torso and legs. It had red arms and feet with a small blue head with a faceguard on top of a bigger yellow one with a large lower jaw. There was some weird symbol on its forehead and it look like the one from a chart that he saw in Dad's lab along with a bunch of other symbols.

"Did you knew your dad was working on this Rock?" Gundam asked.

"I saw it only once when two of Dr. Wily's robots tried to steal it when Dr. Wily tried to take over." Rock answered.

"So you knew this thing was sitting inside and yet you're okay with this?"

"I don't see what your problem is with my creator's intentions."

"I do have a problem when your dad is letting Dr. Wily, my grandpa mess with this thing."

"Wait Dr. Wily is your grandpa!?" Rock's mouth dropped in shock.

"Yeah, hard to believe that I'm related to a evil mad scientist right?"

"But how is that possible?"

"My dad used to have a wife who was related to Dr. Wily as his niece. She would've been my mom."

"So what happen to your mom?" Rock asked.

"She passed away." said Gundam

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I mean it's not like I knew her in the first place anyway. I heard that Dr. Light is taking care of me while Dad is away on his trip."

Rock's mood brightened up. "Yeah, everything is ready for you at the house after Dr. Light done with his presentation today."

"Sweet but do I need to bring anything?" Gundam asked.

Rock placed his hand on his chin thinking. "Well, just bring whatever you want and Dr. Wily is staying with us too."

"Everywhere I go, it's always Wily this and Wily that. Will I ever be free of that man?" said Gundam in an annoyed tone.

Guts Man had his arms crossed in front of him as he stared at the robot.

"What is it Guts?" said Rock.

"Oh it's nothing Rock, it's just that mouth of his is pretty jaw dropping..."

Gundam and Rock stared at Guts in a deadpan expression as he continued to admire the lower jaw of the robot.

"Your family sure loves to make puns..." said Gundam.

"Yeah it's a habit of ours."

"Why are you letting me work with you again after all that I've done Thomas?" Wily asked.

"I believe in second chances Albert. Everyone deserves to have one more chance to redeem themselves."

"True but for someone like me, how could you easily forgive me?"

"You were once my friend Albert, nothing can ever change that and I know that you were different before. I'm hoping I could see that man again."

Dr. Wily was surprised at Dr. Light words again and shook his head. "Ignoring that motivational speech, what kind of robot did you build?"

"I call it Gamma and as I said before is designed to help in world crises and bring peace."

Dr. Wily stepped forward and took a careful look at it. "I don't know Thomas. This isn't exactly a robot you use for peace but for something this massive, what kind of energy source did you use?"

Dr. Light pulled out a box from his coat and opened it revealing a glowing crystal. "It's another invention of mine that I made specifically for this. It's an energy crystal and though it's not as powerful as Tem's Minovsky reactor, eight of these can still power up Gamma."

"Wait Minovsky?! Minovsky as in the Minovsky who came up with the theory where nuclear fusion could be possible based on his research!?" Dr. Wily's jaw drop in astonishment and Dr. Light quickly covered his mouth.

"Oh sorry you weren't supposed to know that." Dr. Wily's body began to tremble in rage and his hands rolled up into fists. "You mean to tell me Tem has managed to do something that had taken lifetimes for men like us to solve by simply looking at it!?" Dr. Wily growled.

"I wouldn't say like that but yes, yes he did."

And no one ate dinner that night...

* * *

_Later that day on the outskirts of Mega City_

A truck driver was cruising along the road listening to country rock when he saw a red and gray robot along with a taller blue one. The robot in red had his thumb out signalling to the driver he wanted to hitchhike. The driver grumbled and sped up, ignoring them as he passed by but when he look back, they were gone. Confused, the driver rubbed his eyes to see if it wasn't a trick but they were still gone. He shrugged his shoulders and kept driving, not knowing the two robots were now on top of his trailer.

* * *

_Break Man's POV_

Ah yes, you've got to love humans. They can be either be the nicest people or be the most selfish punks you've ever met. Now that we were out of the jungle, it's time for me and my partner in crime to move on to the next stage, sneaking into Light Labs.

That place brings back painful memories to me, memories that are better forgotten especially after what he did to me. As soon as we reached a street, we jumped off the truck and quickly hid ourselves by going into an alley. We climbed up the building using a fire escape and I sat down while Shadow Man stood next to me.

"What did Dr. Wily tell you of our new mission?" Shadow Man asked.

"We have to wait until nightfall and once that happens, we sneak into Light Labs and steal the energy elements that power up Gamma."

"But won't we be stopped like the others who tried to do the same thing long ago?"

I smiled under my mask and stood up. "Oh don't worry about that Shadow. They just hadn't met people like us yet."

Night came around faster than I thought and we looked over and saw our target, Light Labs. It was rather nostalgic to see my old home again but that didn't matter anymore. Shadow Man decided to jump down from the building where we were at and ran over to the entrance. He got his shurikens out and threw them at the security cameras, destroying them. I didn't even know he was that fast as I tried to catch up. Shadow Man was waiting for me when I reached him and we went inside, watching out for any guards.

I got my shield out and we went into the elevator. I pressed down on the basement level button and it was really weird listening to elevator music as we went down. I can't believe my "Dad" still had it installed and to top it all off, it was playing the blues. In my mind, I was face palming hard at the thought of the type of music that was once my name. And to think that he named me "Blues" right off the bat when I was first activated and the radio was playing the same kind of music. I immediately cast away that memory from my mind because there was no point on dwelling in the past. No point in reliving the pain.

The elevator ranged and the doors opened, showing that we were on a catwalk. We got out and saw the biggest robot we ever saw.

Wow...

My "Dad" really went out on this and no wonder Dr. Wily wanted to have this. It was all he needed to take over without any trouble. We made our way down to ground level and saw our target. There were eight glass containers, each having a bright yellow crystal inside. I was just about to take it but I stopped myself before I even touched the glass.

I then took out a can of aerosol and sprayed all over it, showing me laser beams scattered all around the crystal. Impressive security but luckily Dr. Wily managed to give a code to disable it but when I was about to look for the panel, Shadow Man reached his hand out, taking the crystal but accidentally set off the alarm.

"You idiot, do you realized what you've done!? Just hurry up and grab the crystals Shadow Man! We have to get out before-" I couldn't finish what I was saying as an energy blast had almost hit me at the side. I looked up to see who it was and it happen to be my little "brother" Mega Man and Gundam himself.

This was going to be fun...

* * *

_Earlier that night at Dr. Light's house_

"So this is your room Amuro." Roll showed Gundam and Haro a room with a bed and drawers at the side of the wall. There was a lamp on top and a closet in the top right corner.

"I guess this is okay for me." said Gundam.

"Sleepover! Sleepover!" Haro shouted,jumping with joy.

Roll giggled at Haro's excitement. "He is so cute!"

"If you only knew how annoying he can get." said Gundam.

"Oh you're just saying things. How could this little guy be annoying?" Roll held up Haro in front to Gundam.

"Believe me Roll, you have no idea..." Rush ran up to them barking.

"What is it boy?" Roll asked. Rush barked a couple of times.

"Dr. Light wants us to be at his lab?"

Rush nodded and ran away.

"How did you understand him?" Gundam asked.

"Oh I didn't know what he was saying. I just took an educated guess." Gundam was confused but he ignored it and followed Rush along with Roll and Haro.

When they made it to the lab, Dr. Light was busy looking at a video feed with Rock next to him. He turned his chair around when he heard them walk in.

"I think someone or something has broken into Light Labs because the security cameras aren't working. Can you and Rock go make sure that Gamma is safe?

" "Is Dr. Wily involved with this?" Rock asked.

"No, he's asleep at the moment and there's no way he could've done this."

"Okay well, how are we going to get there since Light Labs is far away?" said Gundam.

Dr. Light pointed to a platform with circles lit up at the bottom. "I had a transporter set up at the basement level in Light Labs where Gamma is so I didn't have to travel back and forth from my house."

"So if we beam over there and we find out whoever is it is, what do we do then?" said Gundam.

"I prefer if you keep them there until the police arrives"

Rock transformed into Mega Man and went on the platform along with Rush and Gundam.

"All right Dr. Light we're ready." said Mega Man.

"Ok boys stand by." Dr. Light typed in the coordinates and pressed a button. "All systems to go and energize." All three robots froze as bright yellow particles swarm around them and they gradually disappear until there was no one there anymore.

"Good luck out there boys."

* * *

Mega Man and the rest appeared on the catwalk. Rush growled and the robots looked over and saw the intruders down near the energy elements.

"So how do you want do this Rock?" asked Gundam.

Mega Man readied his blaster and aimed at the red one. "Let's try a direct approach." He fired but the red one managed to dodge it and was shouting at the blue robot about hurrying up.

"Time to crash this party." said Gundam as he got his beam saber out.

* * *

**Happy White or Pi Day everyone!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite this story of mine and I will see you all later!**


	7. Confrontation

***I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam or Mega Man***

* * *

Chapter 7: Confrontation

Mega Man, Rush, and Gundam jumped down from the catwalk and began to attack the duo with Mega Man and Rush going for Break Man, leaving Gundam to deal with Shadow Man. Gundam tried to slash him but Shadow casually dodged it jumping back while throwing shurikens. Blocking them with his shield, Gundam kept trying to hit Shadow but ended up missing every time.

"You're putting too much power in your swings." said Shadow Man.

"Just who are you to lecture me about the way I fight?" Gundam thrust his beam saber forward but Shadow Man moved out of the way and backhanded Gundam.

"I'm merely stating a fact, a fact that you should consider." Shadow Man got out his own beam saber and tried to slice Gundam's head but Gundam moved out of its direction and clashed with Shadow Man. The beam sabers vibrated from being in contact with each other and both robots stared down at each other before backing off. Gundam was caught off guard and tried to understand what he was seeing. Why did this weird ninja robot had the same exact weapon he had?

"Who are you?" Gundam asked as he placed both hands on the handle of his weapon.

Shadow Man swung his beam saber around before pointing it at Gundam."Who knows? I don't know even know myself."

Rush tried to bite Break Man but he grabbed Rush by the neck, twirling him around until he released him where he crashed towards a pile of metal crates.

"Rush!" Mega Man looked on with shock as the robot dog slumped down to the floor. Mega Man's face frowned and he fired his blaster at Break Man who returned fire.

"So how's everything going with dear old "Dad" since my time away brother?" Mega Man was taken back at Break Man's words and Break Man took advantage of this by throwing his shield. Mega Man fell back on the floor as the shield came back to Break Man. Mega Man immediately got back up and saw Gundam was busy with Shadow Man and Rush was thankfully still functioning as he got up.

"Why did you call me brother and why are you doing this? What has Dr. Light ever done to you? He's trying to help the world become a better place for all of us, both humans and robots."

"You want to know what he's done!?" Break Man's hand shook with anger and charged up his blaster firing a huge blast. "Everything!" Mega Man took the full force of the blast and crashed toward Gundam. Mega Man was badly damaged with a hole in his chest armor, fizzing with electricity and smoke coming out. Gundam grunted and saw the damage that was done to Mega Man.

"Are you okay Rock?" said Gundam in a worried tone. Mega Man stood up with Gundam supporting him and Rush ran to stand with them, growling at the duo. Shadow Man grabbed the remaining energy elements and got out a black ball.

"We have what we came for Break Man. It's time we leave..." Guts and Fire Man appear behind him, ready to attack him along with Elec Man with one finger full of electricity pointing at Break Man like a gun. "...Now." Break Man narrowed his eyes before nodding at Shadow Man who threw the ball down, creating a thick black smoke. Everyone present had to cover their eyes from it and when it cleared, the two robots weren't there anymore.

Mega Man transformed back to his civilian form and Rush whimpered. Elec Man came over to help carrying Rock on one shoulder with Gundam on the other.

"Thanks guys." Rock managed to blurt out but he doubled over at the pain.

"At least try not to speak while you have a big hole in your chest." said Elec Man as they walked toward the transporter.

"Just who were those guys?" said Guts Man.

"Whoever they were, I don't think we've seen the last of them." said Fire Man.

* * *

_Rock's House_

Dr. Light, Roll, and Auto were waiting for the others to come back when the transporter turned on. They were all shocked when they saw Rock carried by Elec Man and Gundam with a hole in his chest. Dr. Light immediately cleared out a table and Auto went to get the tools needed to fix Rock.

"Quick just lay him here!" Dr. Light shouted and Elec Man and Gundam did what he asked. Roll covered her mouth in shock and Gundam tried to comfort her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Roll. I... I should've done something."

"No it wasn't your fault Amuro." said Dr. Light. "You did what you had to do and so did Rock." Auto came back and Dr. Light got ready as he took out a blow torch. He placed googles on his face and proceeded to fix Rock.

"I need everyone except Auto to get out and wait in the living room while we work please." Gundam guided Roll out with Rush following behind while Elec Man stayed behind a bit before doing the same. They went to the living room where they sat around waiting for Rock to get better.

"He'll be okay right?" said Roll, worried about her brother.

"He's tough as they can be Roll and I should know since I fought him once. I'm sure he's just fine." said Elec Man.

"We need to do something about those rouge robots. We can't just let them get away with this." said Gundam.

"Those guys just basically kicked you and Rock's butts. I don't think now will be the best time for to try fight them alone. It's too risky even for you." said Elec Man. Gundam went silence, fuming at how that ninja was talking down to him like he was a child and remembered what he had said.

_"I'm merely stating a fact, a fact you should consider."_

_'But he was right about one thing. I do intend to put a lot of force with my swings and he had the same weapon as me so is it possible Dad knows something about him?' _Rush nudged Gundam's hand, making him come out of his thoughts. Gundam patted Rush on the head who wagged his tail in joy. After a few hours, Auto came out and everyone stood up anxious about Rock. Auto smiled and waved everyone to come inside. Rock was sitting up on the same table fully repaired and Dr. Light looked tired but happy at the same time.

Roll went to hug Rock tightly who was surprised at first but returned it by hugging back. Rush ran over and licked Rock's face. Gundam and Elec Man were both relieved at the sight of Rock's recovery but Gundam quietly walked away from the room and went outside. He looked around to see if anyone was following him and when no one was around he flew away, not knowing Dr. Wily was watching him from the window.

* * *

_Unknown location, somewhere in the mountains_

It was pretty convenient for Dr. Wily to build a secret hideout near his castle but Break Man knew sooner or later they would have to leave soon. Break Man was sitting on top of a steel barrel when his communicator started beeping.

"Have you got the energy elements?" said Dr. Wily

"Yeah I got them doc. Anything else you want me to do before I collapse?"

"No but by now Dr. Light will know you're still alive and so you and Shadow Man will remain out of sight until then."

"Are you worried that I'll do something to him? I'm touched you still care."

"Don't you dare try to believe I still think of Thomas as a friend! He is nothing more than an obstacle blocking my path to glory!" Dr. Wily shouted making Break Man moved the communicator away from his head.

"Geez old man, you didn't have shout that loud."

"I saw Gundam earlier flying off from Dr. Light's house so be careful and stay out of sight." The transmission ended, leaving Break Man alone in the darkness of the cave.

* * *

_Dr. Light's House_

"I need to ask you something Dr. Light." said Rock. Dr. Light was looking at the camera feed from Light Labs and he look at the frozen image of the red robot that was there in disbelief.

"That robot told me that I was his brother and he sounded like he knew you. Do you know him?" Dr. Light sighed and turned his chair around. "His name was Blues and he was my first creation, the first Robot Master."

* * *

_Flashback: Twenty years ago..._

Dr. Light was younger and slimmer but he still had white hair. He had a shorter beard and was hard at work making notes on a huge blueprint that had a drawing of a robot that looked similar to Break Man.

"Thomas how long are you going to be on that?" A voice shouted and Dr. Light turned around to see Dr. Wily who was also younger with grey hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Oh sorry Albert. I'm just finishing this so I'll be there soon."

"You better since we're supposed to show our project to the military today."

Dr. Light checked his watch and quickly stood up. "It's today!?"

Wily face palmed at his friend's reaction. "Sometimes I wonder how I even know you in the first place..."

Wily watched as Dr. Light was putting the finishing touches on the robot he had been building since they received funds. It had brown hair that spiked up in the front and red hands and feet.

"This is pretty ambitious even for you Thomas to build something like this. I mean a robot that's capable of thinking on its own is practically a fool's dream."

"Then it's a good thing **we're** fools Albert since we both have dreams that we want accomplished." Dr. Light then placed an energy core inside the robot's chest before closing it. He stepped back and waited until the robot started to move. It sat up and looked around before setting its eyes on Dr. Light.

"Who are you?" It said.

"My name is Dr. Thomas Light and the man over there is Dr. Albert W. Wily." Dr. Wily only nodded at the robot who nodded back.

"DLN-000... Hmm..." Dr. Light placed a hand on his chin thinking with his eyes closed.

"Well we can't have a name like that so what should I call you instead?" The radio started playing jazz and the robot took notice of it. "What is that sound?"

"That's called music but there are many types of music and this one is called jazz or the blues as others preferred." Dr. Light answered.

"Blues. I... like this music." said the robot.

"All right we'll call you Blues then. Would you like that?" said Dr. Light.

"Yes..." Blues began to smile. "I would like that very much."

* * *

**Please favorite, follow, or review and I'll see you all later.**


	8. Team Up

**So in this chapter it will be in first-person but it will be back in third-person in the next chapters.**

***I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam or Mega Man***

* * *

Chapter 8: Team Up

_High above Mega City_

Gundam was flying around Mega City, trying to find the two robots when Dr. Light's voice stopped him.

"Amuro please come back to the house. There's nothing else you can do right now." He pleaded.

"I'm not going to let them get away with this! We need to get those energy elements back before they get Gamma too!" said Gundam.

"I know and we will but we need you here now." The radio signal in Gundam's head leaving him with two options, should he continue the search or go back? After careful consideration, he sighed in frustration flying back to Dr. Light's house.

* * *

_Gundam's POV_

It's hard to believe that I became a hero of sorts after I took down Dr. Wily and his army of robots who happen to my grandpa, story of my life. Dad taught me a lot of things after my little adventure. Basic stuff like reading, writing, and getting me into things that kids liked for my age.

He told me I had a computer inside me that would help me learn and adapt quicker than what a normal human which explains how I managed to beat everyone. It sounds pretty overkill but I'm not complaining. All the attention I get these days are overwhelming at best and I bet Rock had to face something like this when he saved the world. I guess being a hero isn't exactly what it's cut out to be.

I saw Dr. Light's house and landed down where Roll was waiting for me. She had a worried expression on her face and I felt a little guilty that I bailed on everyone while Rock was injured. I guess she didn't want anyone else getting hurt too.

"Did anything happen?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing happen so it's fine." I said and she looked relieved at that.

"So uh, is Rock doing okay?" I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

"He's resting now and you should be too." said Roll

"I don't need any rest." I felt one of my antennas being pulled down. Roll's eyes were closed and she smiled, making me feel really uncomfortable.

"Please get some rest." She asked sweetly.

"Umm... yes ma'am." I managed to blurt out and she let go of me.

"Ok let's go then." She held out her hand and I took it. Rock, how do you even survive with a sister that can be so scary?

The next morning after I rested, I woke up to see Haro up close to my face. After throwing him off of me, I saw Rock and Roll already up with Dr. Light.

"Good morning Amuro." Dr. Light greeted me.

"Hey guys so what's the plan?" I asked.

"For now, the public can't know about the theft so we need to take back the energy elements before they know what's going on." Dr. Light explained. "The other Robot Masters will help you from time to time when they're not busy repairing the city so you and Rock will have to work together."

A team up huh? Well it can't be too hard. I mean I got along with Time and Bomb Man pretty well so how hard can it be with Rock?

"The more the merrier." said Rock. "At least I won't be alone this time." Rush barked at the doctor as if he wanted him to remember something else.

"Oh you must take Rush with you because I built in a radar in him to locate the energy elements faster." Dr. Light pointed out.

"Hopefully that won't be needed Dr. Light. With Gundam at my side, I'll be all right."

"Are you two going to leave or am I going to have suffer five more minutes of you chatting like you're having a tea party?" Dr. Wily scowled at us. I honestly don't see why or how I'm even supposed to be related to a man like him if that's possible.

"Good morning to you too Albert." said Dr. Light.

"If you're done yucking it up here, why don't you two just get out here and go do what you do best? Go save the world or what not."

"I bet you had something to do with what happened last night Wily. After all, it does look like your handiwork." I accused him and Dr. Wily huffed at it.

"I've already explained to Thomas here that I had nothing to do with the theft. I was sleeping peacefully in my bed while you and Mega Dolt were duking it out with those thieves."

"All right that's enough, I think it is time for you two to go." said Dr. Light.

Haro jumped and shouted "Amuro sidekick! Amuro sidekick!" I quickly punched Haro down to the ground when he made that remark. Rock looked relaxed now and a small smile went on his face.

He transformed into Mega Man and nodded. "Let's get those elements back." I followed Mega Man outside where Rush transformed into a what looked like a hover board with some of Rush's features still on it.

"Why is Rush like that?" I asked.

"Rush can transformed into a lot of things. Rush, go ahead and show Amuro what you can do." Rush barked and I saw a coil platform come out from his back then he became the hover board again. Finally, he turned into what I think was a submarine.

"That is so cool!" I shouted. "What else can he do?"

"Me and Rush can combined together, do you want to see?" said Mega Man.

"Sure."

Rush jumped towards him and pieces of Rush transformed into armor and melded onto Mega Man. He now had on red armor with thrusters behind him.

"This is my Jet Adapter form and I have two other forms as well." His armor transformed into one without the thrusters.

"This is my Power Adapter form and in this, I can charge up my punches making them more powerful." The armor again turned into a form where it looked like his Jet Adapter form but it was more elaborate and had a darker shade of red all over.

"And this is my Super Adapter form which is basically a combination of my other forms."

"Do you also get the abilities as well?" I asked.

"For some reason, I can't really fly in this but I can jump really high and I get rocket punches." Mega Man held out his fist and it suddenly flied away from his arm, propelling itself towards me and I quickly moved out of the way. Mega Man's fist crashed into the wall of the house where a hole formed. Dr. Light, Roll, and Dr. Wily peered out from the hole. The hand came back to Mega Man, who awkwardly waved at everyone.

Roll got out her broom and she smiled at us but it looked more like she was trying to hide her anger. "I think you boys need a lesson about not using weapons in the house..." She said in the same sweet tone she used on me last night.

"Run!" I yelled, immediately flying away leaving Mega Man to deal with his sister's wrath. I saw Rush transformed back to himself and into a hover board where Mega Man got on and followed me. Roll almost got him with her broom and she shouted at us.

"When you're finished trying to save the world, you're getting punished later on!"

I laughed and Mega Man began to laugh as well at what he did. We flew through the clouds, ready to take on anything that may come our way.

* * *

**It's short but hopefully you liked it and we're finally moving on with the plot. **

**Please review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you later guys!**


	9. Starting Point

***I don't own Mega Man or Mobile Suit Gundam***

* * *

Chapter 9: Starting Point

Mega Man looked down to see the radar on top of Rush's head to see if an energy element shows up.

"See anything?" Gundam yelled.

"Nothing so far Amuro." Mega Man answered.

"You have to call me Gundam when we're in hero mode."

"Since when did we agree on that?"

"I thought we did when you transformed."

"I figure maybe if your dad decided to make more like you then I call you Amuro just in case you know."

Gundam looked at Mega Man in a flabbergasted manner. "I don't think I want any siblings after seeing you and your sister..."

"You say like it's a bad thing." said Mega Man.

"I know it's not but I want to stay an only child for a while you know?" Gundam replied.

"Yeah I get it so tell me, what did you think was the reason Blues did what he did last night?" Mega Man asked.

"Who's Blues?" Gundam was confused.

"He was the robot with the scarf." Mega Man explained.

"Oh well from what I can tell, he clearly demonstrated ill intent against you and Dr. Light and he was pretty angry."

"True but why would my brother do this just to get back at Dr. Light? Did something happen between them?" Mega Man pondered.

"Wait Blues is your brother!?" screamed Gundam.

"Technically he's my predecessor but yeah he's my brother."

"Talk about family issues..." Gundam shook his head. Rush barked and the radar showed a small blinking dot on the radar.

"I think Rush found something down in the mountains!" said Mega Man.

"All right let's go then!" said Gundam. They broke through the clouds and saw the wreckage that was once Wily's Castle. They landed down to the ground and followed Rush.

"You think Blues and that ninja came here?" Gundam asked.

"It sure looks to be that way." Mega Man answered.

"This has Dr. Wily written all over and don't tell me that this is just a coincidence."

Mega Man turned around to face Gundam. "Why can't you just give him a chance I mean he's trying to change his ways."

"There is no way I can trust him after what he did. People don't exactly change overnight you know."

"I know that and though it may not make up for all the wrongs he's done but it's a start. Dr. Wily wasn't always evil you know."

"Then let me ask you one thing: What if he **is** behind all of this and you're **wrong?**" Gundam stormed off, leaving Mega Man alone to reflect on his words. Gundam was getting agitated and tried to shake it off but it somehow made it worse.

_'__I can't believe that's the same person who stopped Dr. Wily. Why can't he see the bigger picture of things!?' _Gundam thought. Rush was barking at a cave entrance and the radar on his head was blinking faster than normal.

"I think Rush found something here Rock!" Gundam yelled and Mega Man came running in.

"Is in an element?"

"I think so." They followed Rush into the cave where stalagmites hung from the ceiling with water dripping down to the floor.

They made it to a room where electronics were still turned on and barrels laying against the wall.

"This is some hideout they made but where are they?" said Mega Man. Rush then went around until he spotted one barrel with the lid opened with a strange yellow light. He walked over and stood up to look at what was inside. He barked making Gundam and Mega Man come over.

"What is it Rush?" Mega Man asked and Rush barked again pointing to the inside of the barrel. Gundam peered over and reached his hand out picking up an energy element.

"Well what do you know, just what we were looking for." said Gundam.

"But where's the rest of them?" said Mega Man.

"I'm guessing Break Man and his friend took the rest and they just forgot about this one." Gundam replied.

"This just doesn't add up. I mean it's not like them to just forget about as something important as this." said Mega Man

"So it's a trap then."

"Yes but where?"

Gundam looked back to where they came from. "I'm guessing it's outside." Gundam readied his beam rifle with Mega Man following suit with his blaster. Rush growled and the three carefully made their way out to the cave. When they made it outside, there was nothing peculiar and all seemed normal until a giant metal bar was flying towards them.

"Get out of the way!" Gundam shouted and the three broke their formation to dodge it.

"Welcome Mega Man and Gundam." said a voice. They looked up to see a red robot with a horseshoe shaped magnet on his forehead and white knee guards. He was twirling his right hand around with two metal balls twirling around in the air as if he was manipulating them.

"Who... are you?" said Mega Man.

"I am Magnet Man, master of magnetism." Magnet Man then held his left hand out and metals from the broken castle rose up into the air, pointing straight at the trio. "Welcome to your doom!"

* * *

_Meanwhile in Switzerland_

Tem walked down the street heading towards a pub that was popular with the locals. The person he was trying to meet likeD this particular area and Tem had to smiled at the fact.

_'I guess he still hasn't changed.'_ He thought as he walked in. There was surprisingly not a lot of people today as most of the tables were empty with only a few occupants either drinking or chatting with each other in Swish German. He sat down at one of the tables that was near a window. A brown haired waitress came over and asked what he wanted in English and Tem surprised her when he spoke in her language. She was very excited at the prospect of speaking to a foreigner who could speak and they both went into a conversation until the chef chastised her for speaking to the customers. She blushed and hurried off to get Tem's order.

"She seems nice." said a man's voice. "Maybe you should go out with her." Tem didn't turn around for he knew who's voice he was hearing.

"There's only one woman in my life you know?" The man who spoke then sat in front of him. He wore glasses as well and he wore a black cap. He had a birthmark on his left cheek. He had on a black jacket over a white shirt. He had jeans and he lifted his baseball cap showing that he was almost completely bald except for the hair at the back of his head.

"Ah well I was hoping you moved on after what happened to Kamaria but I respect your decision to remain faithful to her."

"It's good to see you again Dad." said Tem.

"It's good to see you too son."

* * *

**Please review, follow, or favorite and I'll see you later!**


	10. Magnetic Forces

**I am introducing a new character to the story: Tomino Ray. He's based on Yoshiyuki Tomino who created the Gundam franchise.**

**He was going to serve as a cameo in future stories but I figured I make him a full on character and you'll probably see Keiji Inafune (helped created Mega Man) in the future. **

* * *

Chapter 10: Magnetic Forces.

"I know we haven't talked as much these days but I need you to do a favor for me Dad." said Tem.

"It's better you call me Rin Iogi around here Tem." said Tomino.

Tem rolled his eyes at his father's antics. "We are not in one of your spy movies for goodness' sake!" Tem sighed in annoyance.

"It's not just that Tem even though I do wish it's like that but I'm hiding in the moment right now from my fans." Tomino scanned around the room. "You're lucky you caught me here since I am doing a concert later." The waitress came back with the food Tem ordered and both men ate before resuming to talk.

"You never bother to call or check up on me Tem so why now?"

"It's about Amuro Dad."

Tomino's eyes raised up in surprise at the name. "My song? What about it?" Tomino asked.

"It's not exactly about the song but the person I named it after."

Tomino crossed his arms and gave a serious look. "Let me guess, you banged up someone and now you have a kid?"

"What!? No! I didn't- Argh!" Tem rubbed his forehead in frustration while Tomino started laughing.

"Oh you should've seen the look on your face when I said that. Hahahaha!"

"Sometimes I wonder how I'm even related to you..." said Tem.

Tomino wiped his eyes. "Alright so I'm guessing this involves your little robot I keep hearing about on the news?"

"Yes and I was hoping you'll take care of him if anything should happen to me."

Tomino was surprised at the request. "Do I want to know why?"

"This is only a precaution and Amuro needs people, good people around him." Tem looked down at his cup.

"I'm afraid of what will he become. Will he be a savior or a destroyer? Even I don't know what's he capable of." Tomino took his cap off and rubbed the back of his head before putting it back on.

"Well all right, I'll take care of him. Don't worry, it'll be like raising you again from scratch."

Tem sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"I should be the one saying that. You finally got me a grandchild after all these years." Tomino raised his glass with Tem doing the same. "To a bright new future."

Their glasses clinked when they touched and both men drank until there was none left.

* * *

_Back at the ruins of Wily's Castle_

"So what's the plan here Rock!?" Gundam asked while he dodged the metal debris thrown at him by Magnet Man. Mega Man fired a shot from his blaster but Magnet Man blocked it by raising a metal panel in front of him. Rush launched himself at Magnet Man, trying to bite him but Magnet Man simply put his hand out stopping Rush in mid-air and threw him against the rocky wall knocking him out. Mega Man hid himself behind a huge rock with Gundam.

"How long can you distract him Amuro?" Mega Man asked.

"Why ask me that?" Gundam questioned.

"I need to radio in to Dr. Light and see if he can find a weakness of sort but for that I need time." A metal pipe suddenly impale the rock in between them. "You think you can handle it?"

Gundam got out his beam saber and shield. "I wasn't exactly born yesterday." He went out into the open and ran towards Magnet Man who raised both of his hands. Gundam couldn't move and was pulled toward Magnet Man.

"Do you not understand what I can do or are you really that stubborn?" said Magnet Man.

"I don't know but this is coming from a guy who has a magnet on his forehead. Whoever made you had a poor taste in fashion." Gundam screamed in pain as he felt his body being pulled apart from the inside.

"I could easily destroy you." The pressure stopped and Gundam breathed heavily.

"Oh really... Why are you so hesitant then?" Gundam managed to say despite the pain. Magnet Man made Gundam crashed into a broken wall from the castle. As Gundam got up from the wreckage, he saw horseshoed-shaped missiles coming straight at him. He lifted his shield up and again flew back from the impact of the explosions.

"What's taking so long Rock!?" Gundam shouted while he ran through the wreckage, trying to escape from the missiles. Mega Man was trying to radio in Dr. Light but he received no response.

"There's something blocking the signal!"

"Oh great that's just what we need right now!" Gundam put away his beam saber and got out his beam rifle, firing at Magnet Man. One of the lasers managed to destroy one of his arms and Magnet Man retaliated by shooting more missiles.

"Why can't I hit you!?" Magnet Man growled.

"I got a hit on him, it's your show now." Mega Man then got out from his hiding spot and made his way towards Magnet Man who was busy trying to get Gundam.

Once he was behind Magnet Man, he took aim at Magnet Man and charged up his blaster. "I'm sorry." He uttered before firing. The robot now had a hole in his chest and went down on his knees before finally collapsing. Gundam went up to where Magnet Man's lifeless body was.

"You got him?" Gundam asked. Rush walked up besides Mega Man who patted him on the head.

"Yeah..."

"How come you couldn't radio Dr. Light?"

"I honestly don't know. It was like there was some interference but I couldn't tell where it was coming from."

"Here let me try. Dr. Light are you there?" Gundam radioed in.

"Yes I hear you Amuro. What is it?"

Gundam and Mega Man looked at each other in surprise. "Well Mega Man's radio was getting interference when he tried to reach you so we were wondering what you have to say about it."

"Hmm... I think you're the cause here Amuro." said Dr. Light.

"Really but how?" Gundam asked.

"The reactor that you have inside of you is made of Minovsky particles and from what I know, they are capable of rendering long range communications useless."

"But how is it that Gundam isn't affected by this?" Mega Man asked.

"The only way I could think is his body has enough shielding in order to counteract the effect it has on electronic equipment like his radio."

"That's one mystery solved but what can you tell about this?" Gundam looked down at Magnet Man to allow Dr. Light to see.

Dr. Light was shocked at what he was seeing on the screen. "That robot... But that's impossible!"

"Do you know this robot Dr. Light?" Gundam asked.

"Yes. That's both me and Albert's design!"

* * *

**Short but enough to satisfy. **

**Please review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you later.**


	11. Conflicting Ideals

**mrfuzz90's God Gundam story has ended and I will write the sequel but only after I finish this story. I really want to get started on it but this comes first.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Conflicting Ideals

"What do you mean by you and Wily's design?" Gundam questioned.

"Back when Albert and I were partners, we came up with prototypes for robots that were designed to help humans and this is one of them." Dr. Light answered. "The strangest thing is that only Albert and me were the only ones to know of this."

"Is it possible Blues may have something to do this?" said Mega Man.

"Possibly, he may have stolen the blueprints somehow and may have recovered something from Wily's Castle to help him build them. Be on your guard from now on. This has become more dangerous for you two." The radio signal went off and Gundam took out the energy element he was holding on to.

"I can't exactly carry this forever you know?" said Gundam.

Rush ran up to Gundam and barked. "Woof!" A hole began to open up on his back.

Gundam looked at the hole and back to the crystal. "You want me to put it there?" Gundam asked. Rush barked again and pointed at the hole with his head.

"Okay then suit yourself." Gundam dropped the energy element down the hole where it closed up.

Rush barked happily and licked Gundam's face. "Ok, ok no need to show it."

"What should we do with Magnet Man's body?" said Mega Man.

Gundam pulled out his beam rifle. "I got an idea." He aimed at Magnet Man and was about to pull the trigger until Mega Man got in front of Magnet Man's corpse.

"What are you doing!?" He shouted.

"Get out of the way Rock."

"We've already beaten him, there's no need for anymore violence." Mega Man pleaded.

"I'm making sure no one else will use him again."

"He didn't asked to be made as a weapon. He used to have a purpose, a good purpose. Shouldn't we give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"When I was out there, I was like you but I knew the safety of the people came first and I like to believe I was doing the robots I fought a favor."

"Really, what kind of favor Amuro?" Mega Man asked.

"I kill them before they go against their programming."

Gundam put away his gun. "If you want to reprogram him that's fine, I'll let this go but if we're faced with another situation where they are at the point of no return then I pull the trigger."

"So that's it then, you're just going to mindlessly destroy other robots just because they did one bad thing and that's the end of it right?" Mega Man argued.

"I don't see you coming up with anything better than this!"

"I did last time and without having to destroy them completely. In fact you've already met them."

"For a robot that's supposed to be a hero, you're hopelessly naive." said Gundam.

"True but I'm not that naïve."

Gundam turned on his boosters and flew away. "Let's just hurry up and get those elements already." He said tiredly.

Mega Man looked back at Magnet Man and radioed in Dr. Light. "Dr. Light are you there?"

"Yes Rock?"

"Can you beam up Magnet Man?"

"Of course Rock." Magnet Man's body disappeared in a flash. Rush transformed into his hover board mode and Mega Man silently got on before flying out.

* * *

_Dr. Light's House_

Dr. Light went to the teleporter to see Magnet Man's damaged body on the stage. He took his body and laid it across a table he recently cleared.

"I'm sorry that you had to meet this unfortunate end. I wish I could've built you sooner with a more... peaceful function." Dr. Wily came in shocked at Magnet Man's state but his face soon changed to a solemn expression.

"What a shame this is." He said. "To think that all the good we tried to do ends up being destroyed or turned against us."

"I don't understand one thing though." said Dr. Light. "If Blues did get the blueprints, when did he do it? As far as I know, there was no sign of a break in the past before the incident."

Dr. Wily felt uncomfortable at being reminded on what happened three months ago. "Perhaps he made sure not to leave any signs of his presence when you weren't looking."

"But why would he do this? What did I do wrong that made him this way?"

"It may be a glitch in his programming or you may have said something he misunderstood." said Dr. Wily.

"That's impossible, why would I-" Dr. Light froze in mid sentence as he realized something.

"What is it Thomas?" Dr. Wily asked. Dr. Light sat down on a chair.

"You're right about one thing Albert. I am to blame for this."

"How so?" Dr. Wily narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"It happened the day before he disappeared."

* * *

_Flashback: 19 years ago_

Blues was sitting on a table where Dr. Wily in his younger years was fixing up his arm with a screwdriver.

"Where is Dr. Light?" Blues asked. Dr. Wily placed the screwdriver down and wiped his forehead.

"He's talking with a friend at the moment so it's best not to disturb him now." Dr. Wily answered.

"What kind of friend?" Blues asked and Dr. Wily gave a sly grin.

"Oh the special kind of friendship between a man and a woman." Blues tested his arm, moving it around and wiggling his fingers making sure there wasn't any problem.

"All right thanks Dr. Wily." Blues got down from the table and walked out of the room.

"Anytime Blues."

Blues went to Dr. Light's lab and was about to enter when he heard him speaking with another, a female voice. "Blues's energy core is unstable right now and I have to fix before he shuts down Noele."

"Even if you did, you risk changing his personality Thomas and does Blues agree with it?" said Noele.

"He doesn't know yet and it might be for the better he didn't."

Blues was shocked beyond belief at the conversation. A chance that he could lose his sense of identity wasn't worth it to him. The next day it was raining, He packed up everything he needed into a bindle and put on his helmet. He opened a window and was about to jump out until he saw a yellow scarf lying around on the table. It was a gift from his creator when he came online. Blues picked it up and wrapped it around his neck. He took one last look around his room reminiscing all of the memories he had.

"Thanks for giving me a good year while it lasted..." Blues jumped out of the window and ran out into the raging storm. Never looking back and only looking forward.

* * *

**Please review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you later.**


	12. A Spark

Chapter 12: A Spark

"Are you sure this is where the energy element is Rock?" said Gundam.

"Yes I'm sure of it." said Mega Man.

"But isn't this a-?"

"Yes it is." The aquarium in front of them had a fountain with a statue of a fish's head pointing up as water poured out of its mouth into a pool of water where coins lay around. The thought of Bubble Man came into Gundam's mind and he shudder at the idea that the next robot could be like him as well.

He was about to walk inside when Mega Man stopped him."What is it now Rock?" said Gundam.

"I know we don't really see eye to eye with this but let me handle this." said Mega Man.

"You expect me to believe that your methods can work with these robots? Unlike us, they are programmed to do one thing only and that's to follow anyone's bidding."

"But we don't always have to fight them. At least let me try my way first and if it doesn't work, we do it your way but don't destroy their processors."

Gundam thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. "Ok then, we'll do it your way for now." As they walked in, they noticed it was strangely quiet even though the place was supposed to be open today.

"Where is everyone?" said Gundam.

"I guess business must be slow today." Mega Man answered.

"Yeah but shouldn't there be staff members too?"

"Yeah that does seem a little fishy."

"You just had to make that pun did you?" said Gundam.

Mega Man sheepishly shrugged. "We are in a aquarium after all. Dr. Light, did anything happen at the aquarium before we arrived?"

"There was a report earlier saying a robot came in and scared off people. They also said he had the power to use electricity but Elec Man is working at the power plant so this could only mean that it's another of the robots Dr. Wily and I designed."

"All right thanks Dr. Light." said Mega Man.

Mega Man and Gundam followed Rush through a underwater tunnel where they could see all kinds of marine wildlife from fishes to even sharks. Rush kept trying to chase the fishes that were close to the glass but every time he did, they swam away. At the end of the tunnel, they found themselves in an arena-like room with a large semi circular pool.

"What kind of exhibit is this supposed to be for?" said Gundam.

"There's your answer." Mega Man pointed to something swimming towards them. A dolphin's head poke out of the water and made whistle-like sounds at the trio. It was completely white and when Rush got near it, it jumped up and splashed water on Rush making him scamper away.

"What kind of fish is that?" said Gundam.

"That's a dolphin and it's not a fish, they're mammals." said Mega Man.

"Really!?"

"I heard that dolphins are smart but it's not like they're psychic or something."

"Ask if it seen a robot." said Gundam.

"Why would I ask the dolphin that?"

"You said dolphins were smart so it has to understand what we're talking about."

"Well ok then." said Mega Man. He crouched down near the pool of water where the dolphin was. "This is a little awkward for me but did you happen to see a robot pass by?" The dolphin nodded its head and pointed to another open doorway using one of its fins.

"Wow uh, thanks for showing us the way." The dolphin nodded again before going back into the water again but not before doing a flip in front of the robots.

"I am never living that down am I?" said Mega Man.

Rush barked in response. "Yeah I thought so." The hallway led them to an exhibit with an Amazon rain forest theme to it with dense vegetation and a humid atmosphere.

"Rush, is the energy element nearby?" Mega Man asked. Rush barked and nodded his head. He then ran off with the duo going after him. They passed by exhibits containing tropical birds and monkeys that screeched at them. They then found stairs going down into a tunnel. A dim orange light lit the tunnel showing numerous aquatic or semi aquatic life found in the Amazon from the anaconda to the piranha.

Gundam saw something humanoid further into the tunnel, looking into one of the exhibits. "I found our party crasher Rock." Gundam pointed out to Mega Man.

"Ok, but remember no weapons." said Mega Man. The trio made their way towards the figure who looked excited at whatever it was looking at. It took notice of the three and quickly walked over to them. It was colored orange and white and designed like a spark plug. Instead of hands, it had two white electrodes in its place.

"Oh hello and salutations my friends!" The robot said joyfully. "My name's Spark Man and are you here to look at the fishes too?" Mega Man and Gundam looked at each other confused at the robot's behavior. Spark Man brought the two over to the exhibit he was looking earlier and in it was an electric eel swimming around the foliage of its makeshift habitat.

"Did you know that the electric eel can produce around six hundred volts and it's not really a eel but a knife fish?" Spark Man said excitedly. "There's also a type of catfish that can produce three hundred-fifty volts and they also-"

"Ok we get it, you really like fishes that can produce electricity." said Gundam.

"But why are you here? Did Break Man sent you here?"

"I don't know anyone named Break Man but I remember being activated and a guy wearing a yellow scarf giving me a weird crystal and telling me to go here."

"Could we see this crystal?" said Mega Man.

"Sure, here you go." Spark Man took out an energy element out from his back.

"This is just too easy if you ask me. I smell a trap here." said Gundam. Mega Man took the energy element and gave it to Rush who then store it inside himself.

"You're right but I don't see anymore reason to ask Spark Man more questions."

"So much for pulling out punches." said Gundam.

"I can take you to a place where you can be with others that can take care of you and help you find a purpose if you like." Mega Man held out his hand. Spark Man used one of his electrodes and placed it in Mega Man's hand, shaking it.

"At least I won't be alone anymore."

Mega Man radioed in Dr. Light. "Can you beam up someone for me, I think you two have a lot to catch up."

"Got it Mega Man." Spark Man disappeared in a flash leaving only the three of them alone in the hallway.

"I have to know something Rock." Gundam asked.

"What?" Mega Man replied.

"Why are you insistent to help those that have done nothing but cause harm to people?"

"Dr. Light taught me a lot of things but the most important thing I've learned was peace. I along with Dr. Light believed that robots and humans could live with one another. I don't believe in violence because it would only lead to more harm than good. Even though I use violence, I only do it as a last resort. Everyone including robots should be able have the chance to do good in the time they have in this world. It may sound stupid and corny but to me, that's something worth fighting for."

Gundam's eyes widened at Mega Man's words leading him to realize one thing.

_'But what about me?' _Gundam thought to himself._ 'What am **I** fighting for?"_

* * *

**Please review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you later.**


	13. Calling Card

Chapter 13: Calling Card

Mega City's police department was bustling with officers and people walking in and out of the station. Gilbert D. Stern was working behind his desk filling out paperwork and answering the phone. His partner Roslyn Krantz sat in a swivel chair bored out of her mind. "Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. It's all we do now ever since Wily trashed the city." Roslyn sighed.

Stern rubbed his forehead in exhaustion. "It's not always going to be solving crimes and eating donuts Krantz. We have to fill out forms that would even allow us to do the things we do so stop whining and get back to work. These forms aren't going to fill out themselves." Roslyn let out a big sigh and was about to get to it when a person walked in.

It was a man in his sixties dressed in a khaki suit with a red and blue striped tie and brown dress shoes. His blonde hair and mustache faded giving it a whiter appearance and wrinkles were spread around his face.

"Commissioner Anderson sir!" Roslyn saluted to her superior and he did the same. "At ease officer." said Anderson. "Is everything all right Gilbert?"

"Other than hearing my partner complain, nothing to report Orson." The commissioner chuckled and Stern smiled a little.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor old friend." Anderson's face then changed into a serious expression. "We've gotten a report from Mega City Tower that there's been an incident there."

"Ok but why come to us? Shouldn't this be taken care of by someone else?" said Roslyn. "Normally I would but everyone else is unavailable." Anderson explained.

"But what about all these papers?" Stern asked.

"You both can do it later so get on top with this case." Anderson then left the room leaving the two alone.

Stern grabbed his green overcoat from his chair and put it on. "I guess today's your lucky day Roslyn."

"Oh you betcha sir." She smiled slyly. As they made their way to Mega City Tower, Roslyn looked out from the window of the police car.

"Have you ever thought about what would happen if we hadn't let Dr. Wily get out that day?" She asked her partner. Stern kept looking forward since he was behind the wheel.

"What gave you that kind of idea Roslyn?" said Stern.

"I feel like we're responsible for all of this since we're supposed to protect people but look at the damage that old fart did. So much for being the world's finest police force." Roslyn sighed.

"If you ask me, look back what happened a year ago when that madman announced that he was going to take over the world and again just recently. None of us were really prepared to deal with something like this and yet we went out there still doing our jobs." Stern then parked the car in front of a building and looked at Roslyn.

"Life's like that too, it gives you something unexpected and makes you go off course but you have to keep on moving forward and never look back with doubt."

They got out of the car and gazed up at Mega City Tower. It was a hundred stories tall and made of concrete with the windows lined up in rows, reaching all the way up to the top where an antenna was sitting.

"Do you think somebody fell sir?" Roslyn asked.

Stern shook his head. "No and if they did, you would've seen a puddle of blood on the pavement by now." As they walked in, a man in a business suit came up to them looking frightened.

"Hello I'm Detective Stern and this is my partner Roslyn Stranz. We understand something happened here?"

The man nodded rapidly. "Yes and well, you'll have to see it for yourself."

"Do you know where it happened?" Stern asked.

"Y-yes it's at right near the floor where all our systems and equipment are." All of them went into a elevator and the man pressed a button with the number ninety nine.

"What's on the hundredth floor?" asked Roslyn.

"Oh that's where the observation deck is ma'am. Mega City Tower is not only a tourist attraction but it also serves as both a radio and communication tower." The man started to tremble and Stern noticing this, laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, there's no reason to be afraid."

"S-sorry. it was supposed to be my first day here." The elevator dinged and the doors opened showing rows of machines with wires and colored lights. Stern noticed some of them were damaged, no longer working along with bullet-shaped holes. "This is where all our servers where they help make sure things like e-mails, phone calls, and information get sent." said the man.

He led the two officers through the servers to one row where they saw a green and white body. Oil surrounded the body in a puddle and upon closer inspection, they saw it had a snake-like tail connected to a helmet resembling a snake. Inside the helmet, was a face with its mouth open as if it was in shock over something. Stern kept an impassive face on as he looked at the body.

"Who would do such a thing?" said Roslyn.

"I need you to tell me what and how this happened," Stern asked the man.

"For all I know, I was sent here to check on the servers since there was a complaint from someone that said that they saw lights going off on this floor last night so naturally we thought that someone was trying to steal information from one of our servers. They were downloading files but we're not sure what they took. I was just about to call security when I saw everything in this state and..." The man pointed it to the body.

"Anything else we should know about this tower?" Stern asked.

"Communication is very important especially in business and industry and our servers are one of the few with state of the art technology to where anyone can listen on what's going on in the world so imagine if someone was listening in on the Pentagon and told terrorists about what's going to happened the day they're going to get bombed."

"Is this place soundproof?" said Stern.

"Yes, the walls are made up of rubber foam to help absorb sounds the servers make."

"Ok well thanks for notifying us and you can go now, we'll take it from here." The man nodded and went to the elevator.

"Shouldn't we tell Mega Man or Gundam about this? I mean this is something they're used to right?" said Roslyn.

"No, this is something bigger than the both of them." Stern looked closer to the robot's face and saw that it was missing its left eye and looked as if someone shot it off. Stern's eyes narrowed as he remembered the old saying "An eye for an eye' and saw an apple to his right behind the body. He picked it up and brought it closer to his face inspecting the fruit.

"Why leave an apple?" Roslyn asked.

"Remember in the Bible, a snake told Eve to take a fruit from the forbidden tree of knowledge?"

"Of course I remember." said Roslyn.

"Well I'm guessing someone wanted to change that scenario." Stern pointed to the apple.

"But why go through all that trouble just to place a stupid apple?"

"Whoever they were, it looks like they didn't want anyone else especially a robot to mess around when they had their eye on this as well."

"What do you mean by "especially"?" said Roslyn.

"Look at how many holes it has Roslyn, someone clearly wanted it as dead as possible with extreme prejudice."

Roslyn glanced at the body and saw the numerous bullet holes. "Jeez, a bit overkill don't you think?"

"Hmmn... Now that I think about it, the Advanced Robotics Trade Show is just around the corner." said Stern.

"Are you thinking that the perpetrators might be targeting the convention?"

"It's a big hot spot for robot enthusiasts so they must have come here to take necessary information like security measures and other need to know basics. I'm guessing our friend lying on the floor there must've have shown up unexpectedly so they took him down and left when they got what they needed. That's all I got for now so call in the boys and let's start cleaning up." Stern walked to the window overlooking the city, but he noticed something in the distance to what looked like a forest fire on the horizon. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening and immediately ran to the elevator. Roslyn was shocked at how fast her superior was going and tried to catch up.

"Sir, what's going on!?" She yelled.

"Don't worry about me, just stay here!" He yelled back and the elevator doors closed on her.

_'What got him so frantic this time?' _Roslyn thought to herself.

* * *

_Rock's House_

What was once a house was now but flames and rubble and a figure was walking through the debris. Break Man made his way toward something hidden in the smoke. Dr. Light was cradling an injured Roll in his arms and Auto could do nothing but watch as his legs were crushed underneath a heavy sheet of metal while lying on his belly.

Break Man was taken back on how worried he looked at the girl robot but why should he care what happened to her? Dr. Light looked towards his creation in disbelief. "What have you done Blues?" Dr. Light questioned him.

"It's pretty simple Dad..." Break Man walked closer to the doctor to where they could see each other in the eye. "I'm here to make you suffer for what you've done to me."

* * *

**Please review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you later!**


	14. Deception

**School will mess up my writing schedule so don't be surprised if I don't update as much.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Deception

_Earlier before the incident..._

Dr. Light looked up to see Spark Man being transported to his lab surprised as he looked around his surroundings. "What is this place!?" He asked.

"This is my lab and my home." Dr. Light walked over to the robot and greeted him with a handshake. "My name is Dr. Light and I will be taking care of you. Come my friend, I like for you to meet those who are excited to meet you."

"Oh that will be splendid." Spark Man followed Dr. Light to the living room where Auto, Roll, and Dr. Wily were waiting. "The green one is Auto, he helps me with my work." Auto waved hello at Spark Man. "This is Roll, she helps take care of the house."

"Welcome." She smiled. "And this man here is Dr. Albert Wily, my fellow scientist."

"Hmph." Dr. Wily looked away from the robot..

"I hope to get to know you all better during my stay." Spark Man bowed.

"There are others like you who live here but for now they're not here at the moment so please be patient."

"Of course doctor." Roll took Spark Man by his drill hand and pulled him away. "Here I can give you the grand tour." Dr. Light watched as Roll and Spark Man walked together through the hallway.

"The way I see it, his vocabulary was too nice and perfect for my taste." said Dr. Wily.

"True but it gives us a clue on how long he was activated. He's practically a newborn at this stage." Dr. Light replied. "It's almost like the time when Blues was just like that as well before he left without any warning and now look at him."

"We never counted on him being his own person Tom. Perhaps he left to find his own identity in this world and where he fits in all of this." Dr. Light turned to face Dr. Wily with a surprised look.

"That was rather deep coming from you of all people."

Dr. Wily shrugged his shoulders. "There are things about me even you don't know about old friend."

* * *

Roll had finish showing Spark Man the backyard when she began to smell something smoking. "Oh no the food's burning!" She started to run off to the kitchen when she realized Spark Man would be left alone.

"Sorry Spark Man but could you please wait for me?"

Spark Man nodded. "Of course Roll." Roll made her away to the kitchen leaving him alone. Spark Man heard something beeping close by and he looked around to see where it was coming from.

"Where is that coming from?" He said to himself as he walked away to find the noise. Roll returned to find that Spark Man had left and she looked around the hallway trying to find him. "I wonder where he went...?"

Spark Man somehow found himself back in the lab and the beeping sound was now more erratic than before. "Just where is it coming from?" He murmured.

"Hey whacha doing here Spark?" Spark Man looked behind him to see Auto wiping his hands with a cloth.

"Sorry but I'm trying to find what's ever making that strange noise I'm hearing."

Auto was confused. "Strange noise? I don't hear anything but there maybe something funky with your systems. Let me at least check up on you." Auto led Spark Man to a table where he laid down and Auto opened up Spark Man's chest. He noticed a strange looking metal box with a red light blinking on and off and was making the noise Spark Man described.

"What in the world is that?" Auto peered at the strange object. He carefully grabbed the metal box away from Spark Man's body and placed it on a table. Spark Man turned his head over to see it with his own eyes.

"So that was making the noise but what is it?" He questioned.

Auto rubbed his chin trying to figure it out in his processor. "I honestly don't know but I bet the doctors know so let me get them here." Auto walked out the room to find Dr. Light and Dr. Wily at the same time Roll walked in.

"Oh there you are Spark Man. I was worried when I didn't find you."

"Sorry but I kept hearing a beeping noise and so Auto helped me get it out of me."

"Where is it then?" Spark Man pointed to the metal box, still making the noise. Both robots began to hear voices getting louder as it came closer. "...I thought maybe you have an idea of what it is." Auto explained to Dr. Light and Dr. Wily as they came into the room.

Dr. Light's eyes opened in surprise and shock as he saw the metal box and adrenaline rushed through his body as he ran toward Roll grabbing her and pulled her away from the box.

"Dr. Light what's gotten into you!?" She asked frantically.

"We have to get away as far away as we can now!" He yelled.

"But why!?"

"That box isn't just a box, it's a bo-" Dr. Light couldn't finish the sentence as the box exploded creating a blinding light and flames shot out into the air. Everyone present slammed into the ground by the shockwave it created.

Dr. Light slowly opened his eyes and he began to sit up, coughing and his ears ringing. His clothes were torn and covered in soot but he paid it no mind as he had bigger concerns. Everything around him was turned into debris and flames dance around on what used to be his home now destroyed by the explosion. He stared around the wreckage in a dazed state and he realize that Roll was nowhere to be found. He quickly sprang up to his feet and moved around the debris desperately trying to find her.

He then heard to what sounded like wood being moved and he ran to the direction where he heard it. He found Auto lying face down on the ground and his legs were crushed a huge sheet of metal.

"Auto are you all right!?" Dr. Light ran over to help him but he couldn't budge the metal away.

"Ohhh..." Auto started to reactivate causing Dr. Light to sighed with relief. "That's going to leave a mark. What was that just now?"

"That was a bomb and it appears that they were using Spark Man as a carrier."

"Well where is he?"

Dr. Light scanned around the area. "He was the one closest to it so I'm afraid he didn't make it." He bowed his head down in silence.

"...Dr. Light?" A voice groaned. It was Roll and like Dr. Light, her dress looked worn out and patches of her skins were missing. Dr. Light immediately went over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank goodness you are all right Roll." Dr. Light was trying hard not to let tears fall from his face but was failing.

"I'm glad too." Roll mumbled. Footsteps could be heard coming towards the trio and it was none other than Break Man.

* * *

_Present_

"To make me suffer? Listen to me Blues, if you just allow me to explain what happened on that day." said Dr. Light.

"Oh I knew what was going on, you were going to erase my personality along with everything else that made me who I am!" Break Man shouted.

"But that was only a risk, not what was going to be inevitable. Your power generator was flawed Blues, I was going to repair you but you ran away before I could."

"You're lying!" Break Man. "As I'll accept that half-cooked lie!"

"Am I Blues? I spoke nothing but the truth and my only regret is not having done so to you. But that's not the real reason isn't it Blues? What are you angry about?"

"Ah, so nice of you to join us Break Man." said a male voice.

"Albert?" Dr. Light was surprised when Dr. Wily came into view without any sign of him being harmed by the bomb. "How are you able to avoid the explosion without a scratch?" Dr. Light's question was answered when Dr. Wily pressed a button on a wrist watch he was wearing and a force field appeared around him.

"I have to thank you Thomas. Without your resources, I wouldn't be able to make such a thing and now I can take Gamma for myself."

Dr. Light was shocked. "So of all of this was a plot for you to take Gamma!? You can still redeem yourself Albert, don't throw it away so easily." The ground started to rumble and giant metal doors appear beneath everyone. It split open and it was carrying none other than Gamma itself to the surface.

"So you were the one that orchestrated the Energy Elements theft." said Dr. Light

"Precisely Thomas, I had Break Man and Shadow Man steal them while I set up myself as an innocent bystander. You should've listen to Amuro old friend. Only he and that wretched son in law of mine had the right idea but you insisted on the good inside of everyone and now look where that stupid naivety lead to."

Dr. Wily pressed another button and Gamma slowly went down on one knee putting his left hand down on the ground. Dr. Wily began to climb up the giant hand along with Break Man. "You're lucky that I didn't kill you Thomas. Soon you will see just how superior I am to you." Dr. Light cast one more look at Break Man who turned his head away, averting his gaze. Gamma lifted his hand carrying the two and thunderously walked away into the woods disappearing from Dr. Light's sight.

_'Dear Lord, what have I done?'_

* * *

**Please review, favorite, or follow and I'll see you later!**


	15. Dreams Are Never Impossible

Chapter 15: Dreams Are Never Impossible

Mega Man was growing frustrated by the minute as he tried to reach Dr. Light over the radio but to no avail. "Dr. Light, please come in."

"You think something may have happened over there?" Gundam asked.

Mega Man looked over to Gundam with a worried look. "I don't really know but it's a possibility."

"Maybe we could fly over and check and see for ourselves just to make sure." Gundam suggested.

"Good idea, let's go Rush." Rush barked and transformed into a hover board with Gundam following behind. As they were flying, Mega Man could see in the distance smoke rising in the clearing.

"Is that a forest fire?" Mega Man squinted his eyes trying to get a better view.

"If it is, we should go and take it out before it becomes too big for us to handle." Gundam answered.

"All right, let's do that before we meet up with everyone."

They flew towards the smoke and upon closer inspection, Mega Man realized where the smoke was coming from. "Oh no..." His face was struck with horror as it was **his** home that was on fire. Gundam was shocked that such a thing happened to Dr. Light and hoped everyone was all right. They made it down to the ground and ran quickly as possible toward the wreckage.

"Dr. Light!? Roll!? Auto!?" Mega Man screamed out but no one replied. Mega Man began to move debris around in a panic and Gundam tried to stop him.

"You need to keep your head straight first before we try to rescue them!" Gundam shouted.

"So what I'm supposed to do then? They could be anywhere under all this junk and be injured for all we know!"

"I understand how concerned you are for your family but you need calm down right now." Gundam put his hand on Mega Man's shoulder. "We will find them but not if we're losing our heads here."

Mega Man began to calm down and nodded. "You're right, thanks."

Gundam waved his hand in front in a defensive manner. "Nah, I'm just a bot who's just looking out for you." A faint cry for help was picked up and all three moved toward the sound's direction. The trio found Dr. Light cradling Roll while Auto was trapped on the ground by a piece of metal.

"Dr. Light! Roll!" Mega Man shouted catching the scientist's attention.

"It's you boys!" Mega Man ran over to Dr. Light who hugged him while Gundam went over to help Auto. He lifted away the metal and saw Auto's legs were crushed.

"Are you alright?" Gundam asked.

"Oh this little mishap? Don't worry about me, I can fix myself up in a jiffy though I'm more concerned about those three." Gundam looked over and saw Mega Man looking shocked over something Dr. Light was saying.

"He what!?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, it would seem Dr. Wily had us fooled into believing that he had changed. It was all an elaborate plot to steal Gamma from us."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go get him!" said Gundam.

"Was I a fool to believe that Dr. Wily had changed?" Dr. Light looked down in a depressed mood making Gundam stopped in his tracks to listen.

"Are there no room for dreams such as mine to even exist in a world bounded to reality?" Mega Man tried to comfort Dr. Light by placing his hand on the old scientist's back.

"I was so blind to think there was any good left in Dr. Wily and I let him take advantage of my naivety."

Dr. Light looked at Gundam. "Tem was right to distrust him. I should've listen to him yet I clung on to the past thinking everything will be back to the way they were before but no. There is no going back." Gundam was at a loss for words for a brief moment but he remembered something his creator taught him.

"You know one of the things that Dad taught me was to never give up on your dreams." Dr. Light's face became more lively when he heard this. "I mean yeah sure, dreams may seem impossible at first but if you really work towards them then it too can be reality."

Dr. Light was amazed to hear such words coming from Gundam and he could feel newfound resolve growing inside. "You're... right Amuro." Dr. Light stood up vigorously. "I shouldn't give up at a time like this and Albert is still out there with Gamma."

He picked up Roll and handed her over to Gundam. "Can you boys take Roll and Auto to Light Labs? Auto can repair her there and after that, you have to stop Albert from unleashing Gamma at the world. Can I count on you two?"

Gundam saluted. "Yes sir." He flied away while carrying Roll while Mega Man carried Auto on his back.

"Be careful out there Rock." Mega Man smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Don't worry, we can take on anything when we work together." Mega Man got on Rush in his hover board mode and followed Gundam to the skies.

Dr. Light heard the sound of sirens going off and he saw fire trucks coming in the distance. Once they stopped in front of Dr. Light's house, firefighters came out and sprayed the forest fire down with water.

"Are you all right!?" Officer Stern shouted.

"Oh Officer Stern, I'm surprised to see you here."

"I saw the fire from a building I was investigating so I thought you might have been in trouble."

Dr. Light laughed. "It's nice to know that you care but I'm fine."

Stern's walkie talkie beeped causing Stern to pick up and answer. "This is Officer Stern, go ahead."

"Sir, we're getting eyewitnesses' reports of a giant robot walking towards downtown! " A voice panicked.

Stern looked at Dr. Light with an annoyed look on his face. "You wouldn't happen to know about that **robot **do you?"

Dr. Light gave a sheepish smile. "I don't suppose if it's all right to tell you that I've already send help to deal with the situation?"

Officer Stern gave out a big sigh. "This is why I hate machines..."

* * *

"Hey... Amuro." said Roll weakly. Gundam looked down to see her face.

"What is it Roll?" He asked politely.

"Thanks for cheering up Dr. Light. I never thought I would see him like that."

"It's no big deal and besides people need a little encouragement every once in a while that's all."

"Can I ask you something?" Roll asked. "Why do you fight? I know what my brother fights for but what about you?"

Gundam took some time to ponder about Roll's question and came up with an answer. "I... really don't know but to me, it feels right to help people and guys like Wily that are just bullies who think they're better than everyone. I hate those kind of people and I like to think that one day, there will be more people that can stand up to them."

Roll giggled at Gundam's response. "So much for an answer huh?" Gundam felt embarrassed but Roll shook her head.

"No, I think it's very sweet of you. It makes me happy to know there are guys like you." Gundam began to feel heat building up in his head again and tried to focus on flying.

* * *

"What's the endgame here old man?" Break Man asked Dr. Wily who scowled at him.

"Perhaps if you stop insulting me every time, I'll let you know. Gamma, stop for a moment." The giant obeyed the command and it stood on a cliff overlooking Mega City. Dr. Wily walked over to the tip of Gamma's hand. "Do you remember what this city used to go by before your sibling came along and changed the name?"

"Of course I do, I am programmed after all to remember everything." Break Man answered and Dr. Wily turn around.

"Once I destroy this wretched city, I'll rebuild it and restore its name."

"Whatever happened to just controlling it?" said Break Man.

"Yes I had thought of that too but I had an epiphany of sorts when I was trapped inside Thomas's house. I realize this city is nothing more than painful memories for me, memories that best wiped out and forgotten. Gamma, march towards Mega City." Obeying the command, Gamma slowly moved making the ground to shake with every step.

"I will raze it to the ground until it is nothing but ashes and like the phoenix, it will be reborn to what I see fit."

* * *

Auto was happily moving his new legs around. "Feels like I can run a marathon now!" He shouted.

"That's great but you think you can help with Roll now?" said Mega Man. Roll was laying down on a table now sleeping while Gundam stood by with his arms crossed.

"Sure, I'll fix her up as good as new! Don't you guys worry, she'll be fine after I'm done. Now get out there and kicked Dr. Wily's butt!" Mega Man nodded and ran out with Rush following behind. Gundam was about to follow too but he looked back at Roll.

"What's the matter Amuro?" Auto asked Gundam.

"Nothing it's just... Well I'm just a little worried for Roll that's all."

"I assure you, she's in good hands. You know, I never thought I'd hear something like coming from you. Almost as if you're human."

"You think so, is that a good thing?" Gundam turned to face Auto curious at his comment. "Of course, It shows that you care about others and that's exactly what Dr. Light wants for all of us robots. If all of us cared and respect one another including humans then the dream Dr, Light envisoned could come true just like you said."

"I see and oh by the way, I need to know one more thing."

"What is it?" said Auto.

"Do you know more about that robot with the scarf? I know he's supposedly Rock's predecessor and goes by the name Blues but what else should I know?" Auto took a seat down on the chair.

"He was the first Robot Master and as far as I know, he and Dr. Light were close almost as if they were father and son. But for some reason, Blues left Dr. Light and that's all I can tell you really."

"Got it. Thanks for the info Auto!" Gundam ran to catch up with Mega Man.

"Anytime Amuro!" Auto yelled back.

_'Huh, so Blues and Dr. Light used to have to have the same kind of relationship me and Dad have right now. Is it possible that given the right circumstances, I could've end up like him?' _Gundam thought.

_'No, that will never happen between me and Dad. I swear it and I'll ask Blues myself even if I have to beat it out of him why he's doing all of this!'_

* * *

**Thank you cjboughton for telling me to update. I was really caught up with a lot of things but your review got me pumped up into finishing this.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you later!**


	16. Clash

**I wish I could've done better with the way I was setting up this story and White Beginning but thankfully my other stories helped me realize that I could do better in the future.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Clash

_Mega City_

Guts Man was busy drinking a E-Tank down after a long day of helping out with construction. "Ahhh. Now that hits the spot." He sighed with relief.

"With the way you're chugging it down, we're gonna run out of E-tanks." said a voice.

"Don't even start Oil Man. I'm too tired " Guts Man looked up to the Robot Master standing up against a girder.

"Just trying to make small talk." Oil Man jumped down landing perfectly in front of Guts Man. "It's not like we have anything better to do."

"Stop acting so slick all the time. It really annoys me when you do."

Oil Man shrugged his shoulders. "I can't help it. It's in my programming to do so."

Guts Man growled in annoyance. "Sometime I wonder why you were even built in the first place..." The ground rumbled, causing both Robot Masters to look down in confusion.

"Whoa what's going on?" said Oil Man. Guts Man then climbed up the unfinished building all the way to the top with Oil Man following behind. When they had made it and could see all of Mega City, their optics widen in shock and confusion as they saw Gamma slowly marching towards their direction.

"Quick, we have warn everyone about this!" Guts Man shouted.

"Way ahead of you bro." Oil Man quickly jumped down to the ground again and ran while Guts Man stayed up.

"I sure hope Mega Man and Gundam knows what's up right now because we're going need everyone to take on this giant."

He then saw two flying figures in the sky coming towards him and he felt a smile coming when he recognized them. "You came in the nick of time fellows!" Mega Man, Rush, and Gundam floated in front of him.

"Sorry for being late but we had to take Roll and Auto to Light Labs for repairs." said Mega Man.

"Are they alright?" Guts Man grew concerned for them both.

Gundam nodded. "Yeah they're fine but we need to take Gamma down before he reaches the city. Who knows what kind of destruction Dr. Wily will cause this time?"

"What!?" Guts Man was trembling in rage.

"That rotten old man double-crossed us!?"

"Yes and Blues was helping him this entire time." Mega Man grew sad as he said this.

Guts Man slammed his fist to his left hand. "I ought to break the two of them once we're done wrecking that oversize junk!"

Gundam checked his beam rifle and he had enough for three more shots before it runs out. "I don't have enough ammo to stop Gamma but maybe if I could get in some lucky shots then it's possible."

The radio picked up on a signal. "Hey this is Elec Man here. What's going on!?"

Mega Man answered. "Elec Man, get everyone to meet me, Gundam, and Guts Man at the outskirts of Mega City. Gamma is being controlled by Dr. Wily."

"Got it and Oil Man told me he's bringing Flame Man and Time Man. I'll get Ice Man and the rest to come as well."

Mega Man heard the radio signal go off by its own and flew off towards Gamma along with Gundam as he carried Guts Man by the hands.

"So what's the plan guys?" Guts Man yelled over the wind.

"We'll come up with a plan of attack after we meet up with everyone." Gundam answered.

"We better not be going out to a picnic with the big lug nut."

"Look out!" Mega Man shouted as blaster shots were coming after them.

"Who the heck is firing at us!?' Guts Man lifted his legs up to avoid one coming at him.

"My guess is Blues." said Gundam. "Hurry let's get down to the ground. We're too vulnerable up here."

All of them descended down to the forest below. "Well at least these trees will provide us cover in the meantime." said Mega Man.

"Ruff!" Rush barked in agreement.

"I think this would be a good time for us to form a strategy." Gundam sat up.

Guts Man nodded. "Gundam is right, we have to somehow take Gamma down but how we can do that is the question. Any ideas?" Guts Man looked to both Gundam and Mega Man who only shook their heads.

"Let me take care of that." said a voice from behind.

Mega Man grinned happily at the newcomer. "Hey it's Ice Man and everyone else!"

Soon, everyone formed a circle with Ice Man up front in the middle. "Here we'll do it this way, we split up into two teams. One team will be attacking the legs so that we can stop it from moving onward. Another team will taking on the head since that is where Dr. Wily is controlling Gamma from and where the energy elements are stored."

"A good strategy but you're forgetting two things." Everyone turned to Fire Man who had his arms crossed and his optics closed. "There is still the matter concerning the two robots that broke into Light Labs in the first place. Blues and the ninja that came with him."

"Let me and Mega Man take care of them so that you guys can take on Gamma. We also managed to find two of those crystals while we were out looking for them." Rush ran up and brought the two energy elements up from his body giving them to Mega Man and Gundam respectively.

"At least we now know Gamma is operating at only seventy-five percent at the moment but even so we must not forget the danger it presents." Ice Man pointed out.

"So who's on who's team?" Cut Man asked.

"You are going to be the team that's going to be attacking the head along with Oil Man, Fire Man, and Elec Man. Guts Man, Time Man, Bomb Man, and I will be attacking the legs." said Ice Man.

"Uhhhh guys?" Elec Man looked up when a huge shadow was cast over everyone. "It's here." Gamma stood before them and Break Man jumped down from its shoulder landing down on the ground. He stood up with his shield on his right arm and looked around.

"Quite the family reunion we have here. It's a shame you all will soon be going to the scrapyard once I'm done." said Break Man.

"I'll be the judge of that." Gundam flew towards Break Man, tackling him through the brush leaving the rest with Gamma.

"Time for us to make our move as well so let's do this everyone!" Ice Man yelled. All the Robot Masters charged towards the giant robot and Mega Man was about to go too when a shuriken was thrown in front of him.

Mega Man turned around to see Shadow Man standing on top of a tree branch.

"Who are you?" Mega Man asked while Rush growled.

"My designation is Shadow Man." He disappeared in a flash and appeared behind the two. "Your friend Gundam reminds me of someone or something similar but for whatever reason, I do not remember." Rush jumped to attack the ninja but Shadow Man noticed him and quickly kicked him away. Rush slid across the forest floor and when he stopped, he didn't move.

"Rush!" Mega Man tried to run towards him but was blocked by Shadow Man.

"I cannot allow you to do that." He said monotonously. Mega Man growled with frustration. "Why do you show concern over the dog? You are a machine, you and I cannot feel human emotions."

"True but I can't help it." Mega Man laid a hand on his chest. "I may not have a heart but my creator, Dr. Light taught me that all life even if it's artificial is precious and I should protect it with all my strength." Mega Man's optics grew determined.

"So I see." Shadow Man drew out his beam saber and readied himself in a stance. "Show me this so called strength you speak of." Mega Man jumped back and held his blaster up in the air before aiming it at Shadow Man.

"Fine, I will do what I must." said Mega Man.

"You may try..."

* * *

Break Man didn't expect such an attack that soon when he jumped down. He looked down to see Gundam using his boosters to give him more speed in his tackle.

"Get off of me!" Break Man repeatedly slammed his fist on Gundam's back trying to stop the robot but it was no use. He looked behind to see a big rock coming his way and all he could do was brace himself for the impact. The rock shattered and both robots separated from each other as they fell down towards an open field of grass below them.

Gundam tumbled around before he stopped laying on his back. Break Man wasn't as lucky as he landed straight down causing the ground to shift downward from his weight.

"Wow that wasn't really the best of plans." Gundam groaned as he sat up. Break Man stood up despite still feeling dizzy but he manage to gain control of himself.

"You're going to pay for that." said Break Man vehemently.

"Oh really like what you did to Dr. Light?" Gundam was now standing up. "I don't get it. Why would you side with a man like Dr. Wily? Why go to all these lengths just to have revenge on Dr. Light? What has that poor man ever done to you!?"

"You're right about one thing. You don't understand what's it like to have the one person you admire carelessly toss you away like a old worn-out toy and be replaced!" Break Man yelled out in anger. "I bet that **your** creator will end up doing the same to you. Like technology evolving over time, we robots are constantly being replaced by new better models and the cycle continues again and again. It is the inevitable fate for all of us but I intend to change all that."

"What do you mean by that?" Gundam asked.

"In order for me to forge my new path, I will destroy all traces of my past so there will be nothing holding me back."

"So you're willing to let innocent people die in order to find this so called new path!?" Gundam was now angry at Break Man. "As if I'll let you do you want!" Gundam charged at Break Man and tried to punch him but Break Man sidestep to the left and elbowed Gundam in the head.

"Like I'll lose to someone like you." Gundam fell down on his knees making Gundam growl.

"Why you!" Gundam furiously attacked Break Man with all he had but it was easily blocked by Proto Man's shield.

"Attack all you want but you'll never get past my defense." Break Man smiled smugly under his mask.

Gundam got his beam rifle and aimed it at Proto Man. "Try this for size!"

"What the-" Break Man was blown across the field when the attack hit against his shield, destroying it.

_'This is unbelievable! That gun of his was too much for my shield to take. I better take this seriously or else.' _Break Man flipped himself over to land safely on the ground. He looked to up to see Gundam aiming his beam rifle again and this time he ran towards Gundam. Gundam fired but Break Man grabbed Gundam's arm and moved it away from him causing the shot to hit the ground instead.

"That won't work on me twice." Break Man and Gundam were struggling to get a hold on the beam rifle that was in Gundam's hand.

"Back off!" Gundam head butted Break Man, making him dazed and caused a crack to appear in his face mask.

Gundam landed a punch on Break Man's face hard enough to cause the crack to grow bigger. "Had enough?" said Gundam who was now putting the beam rifle behind his back.

_'I can't believe how stupid I was to waste the remaining ammo on this guy but at least there's enough juice for one more shot.' I'm going to have this finish this fight the hard way. _

Break Man held his fists up in a battle stance. "I'm just getting started!"

Both robots yelled out a battle cry as they charged towards one another. They both punched each other at the same time where their fists met each other, producing a small shockwave between them. It was now a battle neither couldn't afford to lose at this point.

* * *

**Please review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you later!**


	17. Towering Enemies

Chapter 17: Towering Enemies

"What is the meaning of this!?" Dr. Wily growled as he looked on the monitor. Dr. Light's Robot Masters were all charging towards Gamma and he noticed Mega Man and Gundam were nowhere to be seen. This was troubling to the mad scientist but there was also a possibility they were preoccupied with Break Man and Shadow Man who he sent in to stop them.

Grabbing the controls, Dr. Wily laughed as he marched Gamma towards the robots. "I'll see to it that you are all sent to the junkyard once I'm done with you!"

Ice Man looked to Elec Man who did the same and both robots nodded as the group split up. Guts Man leaped forward and punched with all of his might at Gamma's right leg barely causing any damage.

"Actually tougher than it looks!" He shouted. Bomb Man threw bombs at the leg and the same result happen again. "I think Dr. Light really went overboard with this thing. How are we gonna take this guy down?"

Ice Man breathed out ice blades from his mouth, causing the leg to slowly be encased in ice. "Our job here is to slow Gamma down and keep it occupied while the rest of us will launch a sneak attack at the head."

"Look out!" Guts Man shouted and Gamma broke out of its icy prison. The giant then lifted its fist up and slammed it down to the ground nearly missing the robots who moved out of the way.

"We must not let ourselves be beaten so easily!" Time Man launched a barrage of arrow-like projectiles at Gamma. "Time is of the essence here!"

Ice Man looked up to see the giant preparing for another attack. "Time Man's right, we've got to keep this up until then!"

Guts Man punched again this time, making Gamma take a step back from the force.

"Come on ya big lug!" Bomb Man threw bomb after bomb with Ice Man pelted Gamma with ice blades.

Dr. Wily began laughing again as he saw them still continuing to fight him. "Bwhahahaha! Don't you see it is futile to stop me!? Now die knowing that you've failed!" Gamma was about to attack until a giant fireball collided against its face creating an explosion. The giant groaned and the control room shook from the impact leaving Dr. Wily bewildered.

"What was that!?" He yelled and his answer came in the form of Fire Man standing on the top of a tree branch.

"Justice will prevail!" shouted the robot as he held out his arms and fired another fireball at Gamma who shielded itself with its arm.

"If you're there then where are the others?" Dr. Wily pressed a button, causing the monitor in front to show Elec Man, Cut Man, and Oil Man climbing up on Gamma's back. "As if I'll let you get to me that easily." Gamma tried to reach behind its back to get rid of the Robot Masters but Elec Man shot a bolt of electricity at the hand making it flinch.

"Better pick up the pace boys! The good doctor is getting pretty desperate here."

"Easy for you to say!" Oil Man lifted his legs up to dodge Gamma's fingertips. "Some of us here aren't as levelheaded and cool like you!"

Elec Man looked down to Oil Man smirking. "Oh, so you admit that I'm better than you?"

Oil Man scowled and was hitting himself in the head mentally. "Y-you get what I mean so shut up and keep climbing you bucket of bolts!" Elec Man and Cut Man looked at each other and started laughing as they continue climbing.

* * *

Mega Man hid behind a tree with his blaster armed and ready. His body was covered with gashes from Shadow Man's saber attacks and if he didn't end this fight soon, this could be it for him.

_'Shadow Man sure is pretty fast for a robot but why is it I get the feeling he also isn't?' _He peered out from his hiding spot and saw Rush still lying down on the ground.

_'Don't worry Rush. I'll finish this fight quickly so I can help you.'_

He then heard leaves rustling from above and he glanced up to see Shadow Man with his beam saber raised up. He rolled out of the way allowing him to escape Shadow Man's attack as he sliced the tree easily in half.

"You have good reflexes." said Shadow Man.

"Thanks for the compliment." Mega Man fired a shot from his blaster at Shadow Man who leaped to the side.

"Too slow."

Mega Man growled in frustration and fired again with the same result happening again.

"How are you going to beat me Mega Man if you can't touch me!?" Shadow Man was about to throw shurikens at the Blue Bomber but suddenly he screamed out in pain, dropping them. Shadow Man looked down to see Rush biting down on his leg and didn't look like he was going to let go anytime soon.

"Get off me!" Shadow Man raised his beam saber, ready to cut down Rush until Mega Man unleashed numerous shots on the robot. Shadow Man's body armor was now cracked with his wounds showing the inside of his mechanical structure.

"N-not bad Mega Man." He grunted. "But I'm still standing!" He kicked Rush away towards Mega Man who caught him setting him down on the ground. Mega Man smiled and rubbed Rush's head in appreciation.

"Thanks Rush. You were really helpful back there. You think you're up for one more round?" Rush barked and nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright Rush, let's do this." Rush jumped and transformed into a suit of armor onto Mega Man granting him his Super Adaptor form.

"What is that?" said Shadow Man.

Mega Man held his fist up in front. 'This is what my creator Dr. Light calls the Super Adaptor and this form is what I will use to defeat you."

Shadow Man got the huge shuriken from his back holding it in his left hand with the other hand holding his beam saber. "Don't get so arrogant with me right now. This battle has yet to conclude."

"You're right and that's why I'm going to try to win this with one move." Shadow Man threw the shuriken at high speeds at Mega Man who calmly jumped high in the air to avoid it.

"As if you're the only who can leap like that." Shadow Man jumped up as well and kicked Mega Man back down to the ground.

"This is the end for you." Shadow Man then thrust his beam saber down straight towards Mega Man's lying body. But then Shadow Man saw what appeared to be a grin on the robot's face as the Blue Bomber somehow quickly rolled out of the way. Mega Man then got up and before Shadow Man could react, he proceeded to punch away at the ninja robot. The force of each blow was agonizing to Shadow Man as he tried to counter back but Mega Man wouldn't stop his assault to give him.

"Now this..." Mega Man landed a punch right at Shadow Man's midsection and made it stay there. "...is the end!" Using the speed from his thrusters, he then began to push Shadow Man with his fist through countless trees and boulders before finally slamming him down to the ground causing a huge dirt explosion to occur.

When the smoke cleared, Shadow Man laid down on the ground severely damaged while Mega Man and Rush stood over him. "Well what are you waiting for? End my life right here and right now. I have failed in my mission and so it is only appropriate."

Mega Man shook his head in silence. "No, I won't do it."

Shadow Man chuckled at the Blue Bomber. "Showing mercy to your enemies is a sign of weakness."

"But it lets them know I'm better than them. Maybe we can help you find a better purpose than this."

"I am a warrior. I cannot simply be reprogrammed at the snap of one's fingers." Shadow Man, despite his injuries, stood up while clutching his arm. "However I am grateful for one thing since I have battled you."

Mega Man gave a confused look at the ninja robot. "And what do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I...remembered some memories that could help me understand who I was before Dr. Wily discovered me. I was not created on Earth that I'm very sure and I was sent here to Earth for a reason but that still remains a mystery to me. So thank you and farewell for now."

Mega Man tried to reached out to Shadow Man. "W-wait!" The ninja robot threw down a smoke bomb obscuring Mega Man's vision and when it cleared, Shadow Man was no longer in sight.

"Mega Man are you alright!?" Dr. Light's voice cried out on the radio.

"I'm okay Dr. Light. I managed to beat one of Dr. Wily's robots though he escaped in the end. How's everyone doing so far?"

"Gamma is being taken care of by the Robot Masters and I haven't heard anything from Gundam. Perhaps he's still fighting Blues at this point."

"I should help him then. He could be in trouble."

"We shouldn't because Gundam has proven to be able to handle things on his own. Maybe you should only help him if his life is danger."

"I will, thanks Dr. Light." Mega Man looked down to Rush. "Let's go find Gundam." Rush barked in agreement and the two ran off in search of their friend.

* * *

Gundam was lying faced down on the ground with numerous cracks and wounds all over his body. Break Man held Gundam's beam rifle against his fallen foe's head.

"Why won't you give up!?" Break Man yelled. Gundam grabbed Break Man's leg with an iron grip and slowly looked up.

"That's the thing about me. I don't know how!" Gundam roared as he quickly stood up and delivered an uppercut faster than Break Man could react making him let go of the rifle.

It was not over yet for these two.

* * *

**Please leave a review, follow, or favorite for this story and I'll see you all later!**


	18. The Better Man

Chapter 18: The Better Man

Break Man found himself stumbling back from Gundam's uppercut. He could feel oil trickling down from his mouth and Break Man had to admit, Gundam was an interesting opponent to face. It was actually awe-inspiring to see him still wanting to fight even after he had been beaten down.

"Why keep on fighting? In the end, all these humans will do will betray you in the very end. They'll use you like a puppet."

Gundam got into a boxing stance with his arms in front of him. "I don't care what they do or think of me to be honest. All I can do is to believe in them to do the right thing."

"Is that so? Cute words." Break Man chuckled.

"It doesn't hurt to try new things once in a while."

Gundam ran up to Break Man, throwing a right hook at him. Break Man's head moved to the side from the force of Gundam's punch but he quickly retaliated with two jabs at Gundam's face. He then proceeded to do a roundhouse kick at Gundam's side and just when he was about to land another kick, Gundam grabbed Break Man's leg and elbowed it down. Break Man readied his blaster and fired a shot at Gundam, sending him flying from a short distance away.

_'Now I know what it feels like to be on the receiving end of Mega Man's blaster or at least something close to it.'_ Gundam saw Break Man about to take another shot at him. He quickly roll out of the way as the blast missed him hitting the ground instead.

"Let's see you like this!" Gundam faced Break Man and fired the Vulcan guns from both sides of his head. The bullets began to tear apart Break Man's body as he tried to protect himself. He quickly ran up to Break Man and when he got close enough, he jumped up into the air and did a flying punch at the robot. Break Man felt his entire body turned to the side and the mask covering his mouth finally broke off after the power Gundam put into his attack. Both robots were exhausted but neither one of them were willing to stop as they continued to fight.

"What can't you just die already!?" Break Man yelled as he tried to punch Gundam who caught it in the nick of time.

"You want to know why?" Gundam punched Break Man.

"Because I will never." Gundam punched again.

"Ever!" Break Man tried to hit Gundam but completely missed him allowing Gundam to strike again.

"**Lose to someone like you!**" Gundam placed both of his hands together and hit Break Man as hard he could, making Break Man fall back to the ground.

Break Man tried to get back up but was stopped when Gundam placed his foot down on his chest and pointed his beam saber at his throat.

"What are you waiting for? Just hurry up and deactivate me already." Gundam was about to comply to Break Man's request until he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Stop!"

Gundam turned around to see Mega Man and Rush. "You've won so there's no need to kill him."

Gundam turned back at Break Man "Look, I get what you were trying to say back then but I'm not letting this guy go scot-free, not after what he's done!"

"I know but do you really think he wanted to do this?" said Mega Man. "He must have a reason as to why he did the things he did and I want to help him."

"This robot almost gotten everyone killed including your own sister and you want to help him!?" said Gundam furiously.

"You think I don't know that!? I do but how can we call ourselves heroes if we're just mindlessly killing everyone just because they are a threat? We'll just end up being no better than Dr. Wily. Is that really what you want!? To become like him!?" Mega Man asked.

"I am **nothing** like him!" Gundam growled.

"Then prove it, be the better man."

There was nothing but silence after what Mega Man had said. Gundam went back to look at Break Man who was still waiting for Gundam to end him. After what seemed like an eternity, Gundam grabbed Break Man by the now tattered scarf bringing them face to face.

"I don't know what happened to you in the past that made you this way but at this point, I don't care. You put in anyone in danger ever again in your so called revenge again and I will kill you with no mercy." Before Break Man could respond, Gundam did one final punch, knocking the robot out and finally ending the fight between them.

Gundam was out of breath at this point and he let go of Break Man dropping him back down on the grass. Mega Man gave a little smile at Gundam relieved that he didn't kill Break Man. "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Gundam.

"For being the better man." Mega Man answered.

"It was the right thing to do. Now what do we do?"

"Dr. Wily is still piloting Gamma out there. Think you're up for one last fight?"

Gundam sighed and nodded. "Yeah though I may not be at my best once we do."

"Well I say we'll do just fine taking on a giant robot."

Rush transformed to a hover board with Mega Man getting on top. He held out his hand to Gundam who was surprised at the gesture.

"You sure Rush can support the both of us?" Mega Man nodded answering Gundam's question.

"Rush can handle anything that comes his way and besides I don't think you'll be able to make it with that much damage on you."

Gundam reluctantly got on standing behind Mega Man but not before he went off to pick up his beam rifle that was lying around. "Think he'll still be there when we come back?"

Mega Man looked to the still body of Break Man. "He's not going anywhere after what you did." They both took off into the sky heading straight towards in the direction where Gamma was.

* * *

The situation was becoming hopeless by the minute for Dr. Wily. He was about to be overrun by Dr. Light's infuriating robots and he was going to lose yet again.

''This will not be my Waterloo, I swear it!"

Taking the controls filled with new vigor, Dr. Wily made Gamma pick up Guts Man and threw him at Fire Man quickly ending his fireball attacks. He then made Gamma moved around tossing Cut Man, Oil Man, and Elec Man off its back. Ice Man and Time Man found themselves being swiped away a good distance away from the field.

All that was left was Bomb Man and just when Dr. Wily was about to finish him off, an explosion suddenly erupted on Gamma who now had a hole in the armor on its chest. Dr. Wily took one look at the screen and immediately scowled. It was none other than Mega Man and Gundam, trying to swoop in and save the day.

* * *

"That was my last shot. Got any bright ideas left?" Gundam asked.

"I can try charging up my blaster and shoot it's head." Gamma tried to swat the duo out of the sky and almost did but Rush managed to fly out of its range.

"How long does that take!?" Gundam shouted.

"I should be able to do it right about now!" Mega Man fired a shot at Gamma's head making it tilt back. When its head came back up, a part of its jaw was missing but the rest still remain intact.

"It works but I need more power to really make an impact."

Gundam suddenly had an idea and he pulled out the energy element he was holding at the time. "How about using this? We could possibly take Gamma down for good with this."

"That could work but how are you going to use your energy element? Don't forget, Dr. Wily is still inside of that thing." Mega Man asked.

"I won't. You're going to have to use both of them while I get the doctor out and once I do, you shoot. Sound like a plan to you?" Mega Man nod in agreement.

"But how are you going to get to Dr. Wily?" Gundam's answer was to jump off of Rush, falling straight towards Gamma. He got out his beam saber and landed on top of Gamma's shoulder. The giant robot saw him and quickly tried to get him off but Gundam simply sliced off one of the fingers that was trying to reach him and made his way towards what appears to be a door hatch.

He pierced through the door creating a hole big enough for him to walk through. When he was done, he kicked it open revealing a surprised Dr. Wily at the controls.

"W-what!? How did you-"

Gundam pointed his beam saber at the man. "It's over Dr. Wily. You're going back to that prison cell where you belong." Dr. Wily laughed confusing Gundam as to why he was like this all of a sudden.

"As if I would my dear boy. I have better things to do than to just rot in jail."

"And what about what you did to Blues? What have you done to him?" Gundam questioned the man.

"Ah yes, Break Man. I'm sure as you know Dr. Light and I built him of course. It was after he ran away from Thomas after hearing him talk about replacing his energy core. Both of us searched everywhere for him but to no avail. I eventually found him a couple of years later, almost out of power and broken down."

"I repaired him and all I did was take care of him, treated him as if he was my own son. I was a better father then Thomas ever was." Gundam felt his grip on the handle of his beam saber tightened.

"You make me sick." He growled.

"Say what you will of me but I tell nothing but the truth." The man pressed a button and a wall of metal appeared between them save for a window.

"I would love to talk more about the past with you but I'm afraid my time is up. Farewell, Gundam. We will meet again soon." Gundam averted his eyes as smoke began to build up from below where Dr. Wily was standing. He managed to catch a glimpse to where he realize Dr. Wily was in an escape pod. He tried to stop it but found himself to be blown away before he could even make it.

He quickly stopped himself from falling off by using his beam saber to pierce through the armor and stay on top of Gamma's shoulder. Gundam slowly stood up and saw Dr. Wily's escape pod going farther and farther away in the distance. He was about to fly up and tried to catch the doctor when he almost lost his balance as Gamma's shoulder began to move again.

"Oh no..." Gundam saw the giant robot looking straight at him. "He had to put it on auto pilot of all things." He turned on his core booster and flew off before Gamma could crush him.

"Mega Man, what's taking so long!?" He yelled as he dodged another attack from Gamma. The strain of trying contain so much power from the energy elements made Mega Man feel like he was going to explode if he continued.

"I-I don't know if I can d-do it." He said with great difficulty. Rush then transformed causing Mega Man go into his Super Adapter form. Mega Man was surprised on how he could handle the power now.

"Wow, thanks Rush! I really needed that and now it's time for me to do my part." He combined both of his hands together to form a giant hand cannon. Charging the weapon up to maximum power, he aimed it straight at Gamma.

"I'm sorry but you're just too dangerous even if you were made to do good." He opened fired, unleashing an immensely powerful blast attack. Gundam immediately moved out of the way and before Gamma could even react, the blast obliterated its entire body. When it was over, Gamma was still standing despite of the damage wrought upon it until it finally fell down causing the very earth to shake. They had won, Gamma was no more.

Mega Man then flew over searching for Gundam and found him sitting against a tree seemingly exhausted. He landed down and went up to the robot.

"We did it. We won." Gundam chuckled.

"Yeah and it was thanks to your idea that saved us all." Mega Man added.

"That's good, that's real good..." Gundam said quietly then his head tilt down.

Mega Man looked on with horror and shook Gundam with all his might. "No, no! Don't you dare die on me Amuro!"

The white robot immediately woke up alarmed by what Mega Man was doing. "I'm not dead you idiot! I'm simply just resting that's all."

Mega Man stopped shaking Gundam and paused. "Oh sorry my bad. For a second there, I thought you really died."

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, mind if I took a rest too? I'm sure Rush would like the same as well." Rush transformed back to himself barking in agreement.

"If you can." Gundam answered and promptly went back into sleep mode. Mega Man laid down on his back and closed his eyes while Rush cuddled up to him. It was an incredibly exhausting day for all of them and nothing was better than a nap to sleep it off until Mega Man ruined the moment.

"Don't you think we should make sure everyone's alright?" He said.

Gundam sighed in annoyance. "Yeah I guess you're right but where do we start?" Rush sat up and an antenna came out from his back.

"There's your answer." When they were done finding everyone, Gundam decided to have the biggest nap of his life with little to no interruption.

* * *

_One Month Later_

Tem Ray stood over the railing looking over the newly reconstructed Mega City. The door behind him opened and Dr. Light walked over to stand by the man.

"I don't suppose your trip to Switzerland was rather quiet compare to everything that happened here?" Dr. Light asked.

Tem smiled as he shook his head. "If you count having a little family reunion as quiet then yes it was. Have you heard anything about Wily's whereabouts?"

"None so far. The authorities have been searching everywhere but the trail has gone cold. Albert was always the more clever one back then and he still is now."

Tem sighed. "I'm not surprised at all but moving on to more pressing matters, got any plans for the Advanced Robotics Trade Show that's coming up soon?"

"Supposedly I have to partake in a debate about the values of robots having advanced intelligence though I do not know who the opposing side is. I'm bringing along Rock, Roll, and Rush to the convention. You're bringing Amuro with you right?"

Tem nodded. "Yes and I also have a surprise I intend to bring to the convention."

Dr. Light raised an eyebrow at this. "Really? Is Amuro supposedly a part of this as well?"

"He is in a way but I won't reveal why until then."

"I hope it's quite the surprise Tem." said Dr. Light.

"I have also made the decision to make Amuro more human-like from now on. I don't think he should be refer to being Gundam anymore."

Dr. Light smiled happily at this. "Why of course! I'm sure he would be delighted to hear that. Do you have an idea for his new appearance?"

"Yes, I have. I've been lately inspired on how he should look like." Tem walked over to the door before stopping himself. "Aren't you coming Dr. Light?"

Dr. Light shook his head. "I think I'll stay up for a while."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Tem walked inside closing the door behind him leaving Dr. Light alone.

The old man looked out into the distance wondering to himself where was Blues now. He was nowhere to be found after the battle.

_'What are you planing to do now Blues? Are you still angry at me? I am sorry, so sorry to have cause you so much pain.'_

Unbeknownst to the old man, someone was watching him from afar and it was none other than Blues himself. He wanted to hate Dr. Light but yet he couldn't despite of everything.

_'See ya later old man.'_ As he began to walk away, he started to whistle a tune and never did he once look back. Dr. Light recognize the sound and he quickly turned around to find nobody.

"Blues." He whispered to himself and tears began to swell up in his eyes but not of sadness but of relief that his creation, his son, was still out there.

* * *

_Mega City Docks_

A freighter ship sat in the waters and people wearing green uniforms and berets were unloading cargo off the ship. A man with spiky brown hair and a red diamond shaped eye-patch sat on top of a box smoking a cigar. He wore a dark olive military jacket and pants with a gun holster strapped to his leg. Another man with a fading brown mustache walked up to him wearing a navy blue jacket and jeans.

"We are all set Commander Xander." said the older man.

Xander smirked and blew out smoke from his mouth. "Are we ready Lieutenant Ral? Are we ready for what's to come?"

"It will not be easy of course considering that our target is the Advanced Robotics Trade Show. Once we do this, we will be seen as terrorists." Ral argued.

"We are not terrorists Zamba," Xander stood up and faced the man. "We are liberators! Our goal is to free our kind from the threat of robotics. Lord knows what kind of future we would have if this continues on. What we do here is for the good of humanity."

Xander walked away inhaling his cigar. "This won't be just for show Zamba far from it." He blew another round of smoke.

"Then what is it that we are doing Commander?"

"It's really quite simple my friend."

He turned his head around with a smile on his face. "We're going to war."

* * *

**And that's a wrap folks. I will be taking a break from this to work on my other stories but I will return for the sequel. I hope you all enjoyed this and have a nice day.**

**Please review, favorite, or follow and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
